Always There But Never Noticed
by Ishy Carvajal
Summary: Inuyasha has always been there for Kagome. He's been her bestfriend since they were young and he's fallen in love with her. But, the new kid, Koga, tries to attract Kagome. Inuyasha will be there for her. He was always there... Just never noticed...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! I have decided to create another story. Now, before the story begins, I must include the genres. Since you can only pick two for a story, I have decided to include all of them in the disclaimer. This story is a romantic drama and there might be a few hints of comedy as we go along. Now, with that said, let's begin the first chapter of the story. This will take place in Inuyasha's point of view but I might do regular point of view sometimes... Well, here's the story!**

* * *

I don't know how I got here in the first place, but I don't care. I never have and I never will. Because that doesn't matter. All that matters to me is the girl I have loved for a the longest time. And know here I am, standing on new grounds, except now, she has finally realized how much she loves me. And she has accepted me into her love life.

Sorry for not introducing myself in the beginning. I'm Inuyasha. And this is my , our story now, but of what I went through before we were together. The story of how I struggled to win the love of my life over. Of how I struggled through all the pain I felt of learning about her crushes, about how much I had to fight the sensation of wanting to give her a kiss on the lips, about how much I wanted to kill any guy who wanted to use her and hurt her. Of all those struggles. But the worst one of all was laying down in my bed at night and regretting the day that just went by because I never told her how I felt about her.

I guess I should say how this all started out. I think it was about... Three years ago. I knew I had always loved her, it just took me some time to realize that I was **in**love with her. Before I keep going, you go to understand that Kagome and I weren't as close as we are now. And, we both had that feisty attitude you gotta love about someone! But, that just ended up setting us even farther apart from each other, so that was the best thing that could have happened to us. Now that that's out of the way let's start with the first year of my _realization_.

That first year, Kagome and I got to know each other a little better than we were younger. Like I said before, we both had a feisty attitude, so we both said some things to each other that we didn't mean. And after we got on the same page, we were able to laugh at all the stupid things we said to each other in the past. And our friendship grew from there on. And we would talk about more than just our past. Sometimes, we would talk about homework(even though I didn't really want to). Sometimes, we would talk about boys and girls. We would talk about boys for Kagome and girls for me(of course). I ignored the girls in the school. They were either wanna be sluts, actual sluts, or just plain dumb. But I knew there was something different about Kagome when our friendship began to grow. I knew she wasn't like the others girls in the school. She was smart and barely cared about boys. The only words she would say to me when I pointed out certain boys was, "Oh, he's cute" or "Oh, he's nice". And, that was it. That would be the only thing she would say. And, I was glad she didn't say other words that would make the angry jealousy monster inside of me come out and attack the poor boys.

Then, the second year came. Kagome and I were still close friends. Kagome's opinion on guys still remained the same. But, their opinions changed. A little detail I forgot to mention about our first year was that it was our Freshman year in high school. The boys would rarely observe any of the Freshman girls in the school unless they were wearing a really tight top and very tight skinny jeans.

Another thing I loved about Kagome was that she detested that. In the fall and winter, she would wear one of those over sized sweaters that were bigger than your arms. The ones where you could hide your arms in. I always thought that it made her look cute. I told her that once and it made her blush. I didn't know it at first, but I was sure my cheeks were tinted with the slightest bit of pink. And in the spring and summer, she would wear nice, floral t-shirts. The type of floral t-shirts that wouldn't strangle you when you put them on. The ones that were loose enough to let you breath, but not too loose to when the wind would blow and you could see everything up her shirt...

So, like I was saying, boys were starting to notice Kagome. That was the thing that got me pissed. I didn't know why, I though it was because I had developed a crush on her, but I would soon learn the real reason for my actions. But, I was glad when me and her sat down to talk about who liked her. Because every time I did say which guy liked her and asked her if she liked him back, her face would twist into a disgusted one and she would shake her head. It was probably because she observe them over our Freshman year. How the older boys, the ones who were on the football teams and the ones who would smoke and drink and do drugs, would use the Freshman girls for fun and then later break their hearts. And with that funny face she would make and the movement of her head from left to right, it would calm me down. Because I knew that she would never fall for a boy's sick trick so they could get laid. I knew Kagome would always stay pure. But most of all, even though I wasn't completely sure of the feelings I felt, I still had a fighting chance to win her heart over.

And, finally, the third year came. The year I consider bittersweet. I had definitely developed a strong crush on Kagome. I started to notice how nice and sweet she was. How she had really changed since Freshman year. And when I mean by change, I mean physically. I know it is a bit perverted to be observing her in such manner, but hey, I am a guy after all and I can't help it if my eyes wander around my friend's beautiful face to her neck to her well-formed chest to her stomach, then her curves... Kami, must I keep going? Long story short, she was drop-dead gorgeous. And all it took was one mistake to change our relationship completely. I still grimace and sigh in shame and guilt whenever I remember. Kami, I'm such a moron...

_I sat across from Kagome in our Study Hall period and I watched her take out her books. Man, she was sexy. She was currently in her seat but bending over to get her books from her book back. My eyes wandered from the back of her neck down to her back and lower... But, before my eyes could go any lower, she sat up. I jumped and my knee banged against the table._

_"Ah!" I gasped and gripped my knee. I heard a giggle come from her and held back a smile._

_"Are you okay?" She asked me and I could her the concern in her voice. Was she always so kind and sweet?_

_"Yeah, I'm fine Kagome." I replied and soon let go of my knee. I heard another giggle escape from her._

_"You should be more careful goofball." She joked. I chuckled softly. Even though the term 'goofball' would be used by children 5 and under, the way she said it sounded so... Great._

_"Yeah, I should." I said. Not long after that, we started a conversation. It was the usual, talking about boys who liked her but secretly wanted to get her in bed._

_"What about that guy in our Chemistry class? He's the one behind our table. I heard he likes you a little. What do you think about him?" I asked her. __She put on a puzzled look before giving an "oh" and responding._

_"Yeah, he's nice. And cute I guess." She said. Nice and cute? When talking about only one certain guy? Now that worries me._

_"What do you mean nice and cute? Do you like him?" I asked her again. She nodded._

_"Yeah, he's okay." She responded._

_"You... Like like him? Do you have a crush on him?" I asked her. I prayed to Kami that she would say no. Sadly, my prayer was not heard._

_"Yeah, he's a sweet guy and he's cute. He's never been mean to me or any other girl I've known. I guess I do have a crush on him." And with those three sentences spoken from her mouth, my whole entire world came crashing down. Now all I could do was stare at the table that was in front of us. There was so much anger swelling up inside of me. I knew he wasn't different from the other guys. He wasn't as good as everyone thinks he is. I have seen him with other girls and everyday it's always a new girl; a new victim. But I couldn't tell Kagome that. I had no proof. But I wasn't going to let him win a battle so easily._

_"I don't like him. He's not right for you." I muttered._

_"What makes you say that?" She asked me._

_"I just know that he isn't right for you. I don't have proof but I know he's not the guy everyone thinks he is."_

_"You know he's not good for me, but you have no proof." _

_"Come on, Kagome, trust me on this."_

_"Inuyasha--"_

_"You know what? Forget it. You don't have to trust me if you don't want to, but if you want proof see him when he's not in school." And after I said that, I slung by bookbag over my shoulder and walked out of Study Hall, angry, pained, and sad._

_"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome call after me but I didn't turn. I needed to go home to think. Out of all the things I needed to think about was why my heart felt like it has been ripped into a million little peices._

That mistake was the worst thing that could have ever happened. It made me hurt Kagome and it hurt me too. But, two good things came from that. The first one was that I realized that I was in love with Kagome after those hours of isolation in my room. And the second good thing was that she learned how that guy really was like and ended up hating him, which made me happier than ever. And after that little fight of ours, we grew even closer. And, she learned how to trust me even more since I was right the first time. But, I was just happy. Because I had the chance to win her over again.

And now, here we are. In our Senior year. This year I have decided to finally tell Kagome how I feel. I don't know when exactly, but I know it will be this year. It's now or never. I won't leave without telling her how I have felt for her for over three years. And even if she didn't feel the same way, at least she would know. I hoped that she did feel the same way. Because she might finally realize that her bestfriend might just be the one guy she has been waiting for.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hoped you liked the prologue. I know it's long but it was necessary so you could understand Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. So, read and review if you want and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until next time!**


	2. She Takes My Breath Away

**Disclaimer: Hello, again, everyone! Now in this chapter, we can begin with Inuyasha's point of view during his Senior year. So, with that out in the open, let's begin.**

* * *

Walking through the halls of your high school is extremely boring but at least it's something to do. I was heading toward the back of the school where they had the lunch section. They serve breakfast there in the morning. But I wouldn't touch the food if I were you... Anyways, the reason I was heading there was because it's the only good place to hand put when you're waiting for your classes to start in the morning. But, on the way, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly.

"Nah, it's okay, man." The boy said back. I immediately recognized the voice and sighed before looking at the dumb idiot.

"Miroku... Damn it, man, stop scamming on girls and watch where you're going." I heard Miroku chuckle.

"As if I can help it. It's not my fault they're always wearing such tight pants." He responded. The girl Miroku had been checking out passed by us and Miroku let out a wolf whistle. The girl turned around and scoffed.

"Pervert!" She yelled at Miroku before turning on her heel and leaving. I laughed when his jaw dropped.

"How come they don't like me?" He asked me as we started to walk to the breakfast/lunch area. I laughed again.

"Are you literally asking me this question? Dude, have you not seen how you act around women?"

"It's my nature, like I said, it's not my fault."

"It kinda is."

"Fine, what do you suggest I do then?"

"Stop looking at the ass of every girl you see and maybe try to look at their face."

"How come when you check Kagome out she doesn't say anything?" I felt blood rushing into my cheeks and myself growing more irritated.

"I do not check Kagome out!"

"Yes you do! Every time she bends down you--"

"Shut up Miroku!"

"See! You know it's true!"

"Why don't you think about what you're going to say before it comes out of your stupid, over sized mouth!?"

"Hey...! I don't have an over sized mouth..." I sighed in relief when we finally got there. I looked over to Miroku. He was touching his lips and pushing them forward as if ready to kiss someone. I shook my head and walked outside. Miroku suddenly came up behind me with one of those weird smirks of his.

"Miroku... What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Look, there's your girl now." He said and pointed behind me. _"My girl?" _I thought to myself before turning around. Almost immediately, the oxygen in my lungs dissapeared and my heart began to pound hard against my chest. Kagome stood in front of me. Not exactly in front of me, she was a few feet away. She was talking to her best friend, Sango. Kami, she's beautiful. Even when she's talking she's gorgeous. This reaction to seeing her was normal, but every day it seemed to get stronger.

Right now, I was watching her every movement. From the way she laughed and smiled to the way she explained things with her hands. The my eyes went down to the position she was standing in...

"Inuyasha!" My head shot up when I heard Kagome's voice. She was grinning and probably just realized I was standing there. I smiled at her and she ran over to me.

"I'll leave you two alone." Miroku murmured to me and I could clearly hear the smirk in his voice. After Miroku left, Kagome was right in front of me.

"Hi." She said to me.

"Hey." I said back. She turned around and I followed her gaze. Miroku had gone to talk to Sango. Sango was currently laughing at something Miroku said, I guess. I saw Kagome smile slightly.

"They would make a good couple." Kagome whispered to me.

"They would." I responded. "If Miroku weren't such a pervert, it would work."

Kagome laughed at that and I smiled.

"Yeah, that's a bit of a problem."

"Yeah, it definitely is." I chuckled.

"So, what were you two talking about anyway?" She asked me.

"His perverted problems." I answered and she giggled. Suddenly, there was a loud slapping sound. Our heads shot in the direction of the sound and we tried to keep ourselves from burting out and laughing. Sango's face was beet red and Miroku had a crimson red hand print on his face.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled at him before stomping off.

"Sango, wait! It's not my fault, it's this stupid hand!" Miroku yelled as he followed after her. When they were both gone, Kagome and I burst out laughing.

"D-Do his conversations always end l-like that?" Kagome managed to say between giggles.

"Oh, yeah most definitely." I said and laughed again. But soon our laughter faded and we were both staring at each other. It seemed like the whole world just stopped but we were still moving. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were so warm and sweet. They always reminded me of chocolate or chestnut.

The bell suddenly rang and all the students began to go back into the school. Our eyes shot away from eachother and I was sure that I was blushing.

"We should get to class." I said, trying to ignore what just happened.

"Y-Yeah." She said and walked in. I sighed and followed after her. Both of us remained silent as we walked to our homeroom class. It was fate that we had that class together at the beginning of the day. But while we walked there, I was slowly beginning to get angry and irritated. The morons that attend our school were checking out Kagome and giving her wolf whistles. I looked to Kagome and smiled. She was just as irritated and angry as I was.

"Please," She muttered. "I have so many more appealing things to do with my time then swoon over ugly, acne-faced, boys." And with that, we arrived at our homeroom class. She walked right in and sat down. I stared at her and began to wonder if Kami had made her just for me.

"Are you coming, Inuyasha?" She called to me with a confused look on her face. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the second chapter. I'm sorry if it's a bit boring. But, trust me, it's going to get better in the third chapter. So, you can read and tell me what you think in a review if you want. It's your decision. Until next time!**


	3. Competition

**Disclaimer: Hello again everyone. I know the last chapter was a bit boring and I apologize for that. But I promise that this chapter will be more interesting than the last one. Here's Chapter 3.

* * *

**I picked the desk next to Kagome's and dropped my book bag next to it. Before sitting down, I looked over to her. She was currently bending over to take her books out of her book bag. Why this always happened to me, I didn't know, but I was complaining. I sat down and let my eyes watch her neck and go lower to her back down to her... I saw her move and made a quick movement to look away. But while I did that, my knee banged against the desk.

"Ah! Damn it not again...!" Kagome must have heard me because her head immediately turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, her voice an angelic music to my ears. I looked over and smiled slightly.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I responded with a nod. I heard her giggle and sigh.

"You know, you gotta stop doing that." She told me and afterwards giggled.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled.

"What makes you do that, anyways?" She asked me.

"Um, uh, w-well--" Before I could finish my pathetic excuse, our homeroom teacher stepped into class. Today he different, though. Maybe it was because there was a boy following him. The boy had black hair, tied into a ponytail, and even though his head was facing the floor, I could see he had blue eyes.

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher spoke. "This is Koga."

I looked over to Koga, but he still had his head facing the floor. I heard murmurs through out the class room and sighed. They were already gossiping about the poor guy. I watched Koga walk down the aisle of desks and take one next to Kagome. He sat down and silently took out his books.

"Hey." I heard Kagome say to him. He looked up and gave a sheepish smile. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but the guy deserves it. It is his first day after all.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome continued her "introduction". And if she introduced herself, she was sure as hell going to say something about me. And I was right.

"This is Inuyasha." Was the next thing she said to him, with her thumb pointing behind her to my direction. I waved to him and he simply nodded. I guess he didn't talk much. Soon, Kagome turned away and leaned towards me.

"Poor guy," She whispered. "He's going to have a hard day today..."

"Yeah, he probably is." I whispered. We stayed silent for a bit before she smiled.

"How about this. If one of us have a class with him, why don't we hang out with him? Maybe he can even sit with us at lunch." I wasn't crazy about the idea, but it's not like it was easy for me of all people to say no to Kagome. Especially Kagome.

"Sure." I finally said and she gave me a small grin.

"Thanks." She whispered, as if the favor was for her. All I did was smile and say, "No problem."

Soon our class ended and I was off to Math. Kagome, on the other hand, had Chemistry next. Our schedule from our Jr. year hadn't changed much, thank Kami. The only thing that changed was our Chemistry periods.

We both walked out of class together and were about to say our "See you later's", but we were interrupted. Koga came up to us, his brow furrowed and confusion written all over his face. I immediately knew why. He was holding his schedule in his hand.

"Sorry to interupt you guys." He said. I imagined his voice to be a little softer, but it was much deeper and scratchier than I thought.

"You know where the Chemistry class is?" He asked us. Kagome gave me a grin before answering.

"Yeah, I have that class next. Come on, I'll show you where it is." She offered. He nodded and they began to walk away. I cursed at the Math room mentally for being in the opposite direction of the Chemistry class. I sighed and was about to walk away but Kagome turned around.

"I'll see you English!" She called to me and I smiled. At least she remembered to say 'bye'. I turned and went to Math.

The minutes in Math passed by like hours and I wished time would pass by faster. I stared at the clock and squinted at it, trying to manipulate the laws, but sadly, I failed. I thanked Kami that the bell rang five minutes after my attempt at manipulation. I walked into the Spanish room, which was a few doors away from Chemistry. I peeked into the Spanish room. Kagome still wasn't there. I looked to the Chemistry doorway and watched something that made My heart sink lower than I thought it ever could. Kagome was laughing, and Koga was the one causing it. She was walking with him, I guess leading him to the next class. I saw it was Computer Class. They shook hands and he said something that made Kagome blush. At that moment, I wanted to charge over there and kick the crap out of Mr. Newbie. But I kept myself under control. It was probably just a stupid joke and a compliment. I convinced myself to think that Kagome didn't want to be mean and laughed at his joke. She always did blush when someone gave her a compliment anyway. I sighed in relief at all the other things it could have been. I walked into class and sat down in my usual spot. Even though I had convinced myself otherwise of what I thought at the beginning, there was a voice in the back of my head saying that what I just saw was exactly what I thought at the beginning.

My thoughts were currently interrupted when Kagome came into the room. My thoughts and worries were all gone at the moment I saw her and I couldn't help but smile. She saw me and smiled back. She sat down next to me and sighed.

"He's a nice guy." Kagome said. My smile faded slightly when I noticed who she was talking about.

"I think you'll like him." She said. _Yeah, sure._ I thought to myself. I knew I at least had to make an effort to be friendly to him, but after what I had just seen I couldn't help but think of him as my enemy. But, I told Kagome I would and when I give Kagome my word... I never go back on it... Especially with Kagome.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I think it was a little more interesting since Inuyasha has some competition for Kagome's heart now. Read, Review, and tell me what you think if you want. It's your decision. Until Next Time!**


	4. What He Wants

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone. I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving. I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who put my story on their favorites and me on their favorite author's list. It really means a lot to me. Now, with that said, we should begin the story. Here is Chapter 4.**

**

* * *

**

Most of the Spanish class passed by smoothly. The only problem was that I couldn't stop thinking about what Koga might want with Kagome. I tried to make myself think that it was still nothing but it wasn't working.

I was glad that Kagome changed the subject and moved on to something else. It was almost like she didn't care about Koga, which made me sigh in relief. I listened eagerly to every word she had to say. As long as it wasn't about Koga, I listened and smiled as she spoke.

After our Spanish class ended, Kagome and I went our seperate ways. We said our good-bye's and I sighed and smiled as I watched her leave. It hurts like hell to fall so hard for someone you know doesn't love you back. But, then again, I don't regret it. Not one bit.

I turned around to see Koga looking at his schedule. I sighed and walked over. He looked up and gave me a smirk.

"Hey, dude." He greeted. Starnge choice of words, but whatever.

"Hey." I responded. "So, what class do you have next?"

"Uh..." Koga looked down at his schedule. "English." Oh great, my next period. Putting on the best smile I could, I nodded.

"Cool, that's my next class. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

"Okay, man." Koga said. I began to walk to the next class and Koga followed behind me. We passed a bulletin board and I saw Koga stop. I watched him in confusion and looked at the reason he stopped. It was a flier. It was for football tryouts. Apparently, they were for today, after school. I watched Koga stare at it before reaching out and grabbing it. I blinked.

"You play football?" I asked him.

"I did in my old school. I was pretty good at it." Koga answered as he looked at the flier. He gave a weird smirk before looking to me.

"Well, you can keep showing me to English." He said. I shrugged and turned around before walking to English. As we walked, he caught up to me.

"So, what do you think about that girl?" He asked. I blinked in confusion.

"Girl?"

"You know, you're friend. Um, what's her name?"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, there we go. Kagome. What do you think about her?"

"She's um..." It's not like I plan on telling a perfect stranger that I am in love with my best friend.

"She's great." I answered.

"Oh." Koga said. "Are you two together?"

"Uh..." I wanted to say yes more than anything but if Koga told Kagome, I knew Kagome would never forgive me. So, I told the truth.

"No... We're just friends."

"Cool." Koga responded, making me want to rip his head off.

"What does she think of me?" He asked.

"She said you were nice." I responded and immediately regretted doing so.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Now I was really freakin' pissed. He wanted Kagome. There was now way in hell I was going to let him take Kagome away from me.

"No." I said without emotion. After that, he was silent and I was glad he finally shut his mouth. We walked into English and I sat down in my seat. He sat down next to me but remained silent. Good, I don't feel like talking to my enemy.

The period of silence gave me time to think. I couldn't allow some boy I barely know to steal the love of my life away from me so easily. I had to act fast before he started attracting Kagome to him. I had to make her hate him, or at least not be interested in him.

I didn't ask Koga what he wanted with Kagome. I knew he wanted to make her his, but was that just it. That alone made my blood boil and if there was more I don't think I can keep myself from killing him. Literally. If he wants something out of Kagome, he won't live to pass high school. I only hope that Kagome will not start to like him more than a friend should. It won't only give him pleasure that he won the battle over her. But it will also rip my heart to shreds if she loves him more than she loves me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was something, wasn't it? Read, Review, it's your decision. Until next time!**


	5. Koga's Game Plan

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone. Please excuse the short delay, had a little trouble with somethings. It's all okay now, though. In this chapter, we're going to switch out of Inuyasha's point of view for a few moments and go to a regular point of view. You'll see why. So, here's Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Class soon ended, thank Kami. Knowing his intentions with Kagome, I would have ripped Koga's head off with my bare hands. I got out of class and saw Koga had stayed. He was talking to some guy. I think he was from the foot ball team. Maybe he's getting tips. I really didn't care.

Finally, I was able to go to lunch. I didn't really eat the school lunch, I just drank orange juice. Eating the school food here is like eating toxic waste. People who do eat the food are either mentally ill or they just want to know how it feels to die.

I walked outside and saw that the lunch area was beginning to get crowded with Seniors and Juniors. I sat at the usual table I sat at. Kagome would come and sit with me and we'd talk. Sango would come by followed by Miroku, who was checking her bum out. Some other people would come over sometimes.

For example, Hojo, a boy who is a Senior, comes over sometimes to ask Kagome a few things. I used to think he liked Kagome until I found out he was... Gay... Kagome told me. She made me promise not to tell anyone. I promised, of course, and found myself hoping that Hojo was hitting on me. Thankfully, he wasn't.

And sometimes, guys from the foot ball team would come and ask me to try out for the foot ball team. They always said I would be good for foot ball. I guess they have seen me throw in gym class. I really don't know. Kagome tried to encourage me to try out.

_"Come on, Inuyasha! You know that our foot ball team is terrible. It could be good for them if you joined."_

_I laughed and smiled. "I don't think so. Foot ball really isn't my thing."_

_Kagome scoffed. "Does it matter if it's your thing? We haven't won a trophy in five years! Just join the team!"_

_I laughed but still refused._

She always was stubborn, which I have to admit I kinda love about her. Damn, who am I kidding? I love it completely. Man, I haven't realized how pathetic I've gotten since I fell in love with her. But I don't think there's much I can do. When you fall in love, you fall in love. There's nothing you can do to stop the feeling... Wow, I am a sap.

"Hey!" I heard the familiar voice and smiled before turning around. Kagome came and sat down next to me. She brought lunch from home. I could have done that but I don't think it's necessary. I seemed to have lost my appetite for food when I fell in love with her.

I watched her looked around before she turned back to me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where's Koga?" She asked. I sighed. Did she have to care about everyone? Why am I asking myself this question when I already knew the answer...

"Um, he was talking to a guy on the foot ball team." I explained to her. "Apparently, he was on the foot ball team in his other school. I guess he was getting tips from the guy."

"So, he was on the foot ball team, huh?" She said, I guess to make sure she had heard right. I nodded.

"Maybe we'll win this year with his help since **someone else** didn't want to help the team." She said "someone else" louder than any of the words and I chuckled.

"I told you already, foot ball isn't my thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said and smiled at me.

"Well, well, well. How are my favorite "non-couple", today?" I sighed and craned my head lazily to face my perverted friend. I was about to retort but Kagome got to do it before me.

"Miroku, shut up before I pop your big air-head." Kagome said and I could hear the annoyed tone in her voice. I laughed and I could see Kagome trying not to smile at what she had said. Miroku went pink and frowned.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered, making me chuckle and Kagome giggle.

"Hey, guys." Sango said as she took a seat next to Miroku. I knew she liked him, that was obvious, but he was going to grope her. She should have at least sat closer to Kagome.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just saying hello to our favorite "non couple"." Miroku said. Kagome and I sighed. I looked over to Sango and saw she was smiling.

"Miroku, you really shouldn't tease them." She said. At least she was on our side. "When they become a real couple, they might come after you." So much for being on our team.

"Sango!" Kagome glared at her and Sango giggled. Suddenly, her face went red and she smacked Miroku across the face.

"Pervert!" She yelled at him. Kagome and I both burst out laughing.

"It's not me, it's this damn hand!"

I continued laughing and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a foot ball player stand up and go over to two other people. I ignored them and looked over to Kagome and smiled. She was the only thing that mattered right now.

**Regular P.O.V**

The two people were Koga and the quarterback of the foot ball team, named Cal. Back in Koga's old school, Cal had been a friend of his in his Freshman year. Cal moved to Inuyasha's school and now Koga was here to join him. Mike, another foot ball player, joined them.

"So, you think I can get into the team?" Koga asked.

"Oh yeah, dude. Don't worry about a thing. I'll tell him how good you are. You'll get in, no sweat." Cal reassured.

"Thanks, man."

"Hey man." Mike said, giving Cal's hand a shake. "I'm Mike."

"Koga." Koga said, not offering his hand to shake. Mike nodded and followed Koga's gaze. Koga was looking at Kagome. Mike smirked.

"Checking out Higurashi, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's hot, man."

"Nah, don't go there man." Cal said, cutting into the conversation. "Inuyasha is gonna kick your ass if you do. He did it to one guy on the team. The guy was in the hospital for almost a month. Plus, he was rejected by Kagome."

"He's got a point." Mike agreed. "Kagome has never gone out on a date with anyone except in 8th grade for prom. Inuyasha took her. It looks like they're like... I dunno... In love, I guess." Koga smirked.

"I guess I'll just have to make her fall out of love with him. Maybe I'll get a little more out of it, too."

Cal laughed. "You wanna put some money on that?"

Koga looked over to him and smirked. "If you're willing to lose money, be my guest." He said before looking back to where Kagome was. "There ain't no way I'm losin' this bet."

* * *

**A/N: Well, looks like we know what Koga wants now. What will happen to Kagome? Read and Review, please. Until Next Time!**


	6. Inuyasha's girl and The Sappy Love Songs

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating last week. I had a few problems but I'm all better now. I've decided to jump into the stroryalittle differently. With the answer to a request of a reviewer. This is for you Amy-Katherine914!**

**(Inuyasha and I are sitting down at a table in Study Hall.)**

**Me: Don't worry, Inuyasha. You'll win Kagome over.**

**Inuyasha: Oh, yeah? And how's that gonna happen? Is someone going to magically appear and rip Koga's head off.**

**Me: Actually, yes.**

**Inuyasha: Huh?**

**(Koga walks in and leans against a wall. He begins to scam on Kagome, who was sitting a table away from Inuyasha and I, as she studies. Suddenly, Amy-Katherine appears and rips his head off.)**

**Amy-Katherine: Jerk!**

**Me: *Falls off of chair laughing***

**Amy-Katherine: There you go, Inu. Now you won't have a murder on your hands and you and Kagome can be together!**

**Inuyasha: Oh... Sweet! **

**Me: *Recovers from laughing and gets up* Excellent work, Amy-Katherine! *Turns to readers* Now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the lunch period, besides the dilemma between Miroku and Sango, passed by smoothly. The bell soon rang and we had to get back to class. I walked Kagome to her class, as I always did. Strangely, today was differently. Hell, a lot of things were different today. But, what I mean by different is that she asked me a strange question.

"Why is it that you don't have a girl friend?" Aw, crap. What was I supposed to answer to that?

"I don't know. I guess I'm not interested in anyone." Lying my ass off is good.

"Really? There is not one girl that you're interested in?" Damn... You have to understand something here. It's not easy for me to lie to the person I'm in love with. I'm sure it's hard for most of the people who have fallen in love and who have to lie to the one they love. Hm... Perhaps I could give her a little hint that I like someone. Well, love someone. Love her.

"Well... There is this one girl." I admitted and she gasped, making me smile.

"Inuyasha likes a girl? The "Inuyasha" likes a girl?" She said, acting playfully surprised.

"You're acting as if I'm gay. Yes, I like a girl." I chuckled. She laughed and sighed.

"So, why don't you ask her out?"

"Because, she doesn't like me like I like her."

"How do you know?"

"I think she only sees me as a friend. She doesn't show much interest in me."

"She must be dumb." I chuckled. She's calling herself dumb.

"Actually, she's really smart. And, she's funny, too. And cute. And... She has a really nice body..." Kagome slapped me on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You pervert! Don't turn into Miroku! One is enough!" She yelled at me and glared.

"I'm not a pervert, Kagome. I'm just saying. I know there's a lot more to girls then their bodies." After that fact, her glared disappeared and she smiled warmly at me. Ah, there's that smile I fell in love with. "You know... She has a great smile too." I whispered slightly and her smile grew even more. It was sort of like she knew I was talking about her. I looked away for a slight second and sighed. We were here. "You'd better get to class."

She looked up and nodded before heading in.

"I'll see you after school?" She asked. I smiled.

"Sure." She gave me a quick smile before going in. I sighed and went to my own class.

_-----After School-----_

I walked out of the school and dug in my pocket for my car keys. It was the middle of November and, surprisingly, it was cool outside. All you needed was a sweater. Looks like global warming is finally getting to us.

I took the keys out of my pocket and searched for where I had parked my car. I had a _Cadillac XLR_. I got a job when I was in 8th grade and saved up enough money to buy it. But, my mom wanted to pay at least three-fourths of the amount it cost. Even though I told her I could pay for it, she insisted on paying some of it as well. I think I know where I got my stubbornness from.

Ever since my father passed away, my mom has been taking care of me and my brother, Sesshomaru, who is now in college. And, she's done a great job at it, too. Of course, I have re-payed her for all she has done for me. My mom loves Kagome, which is something I'm glad for. They get along so well. I think my mom figured out that I've fallen in love with her. And, I think she's happy it was Kagome.

Suddenly, a pink sweater hit me in the back of the head. I blinked and took it off before hearing a familiar giggle and smiling. I could smell the scent radiating off of the sweater. Kami, why did she have to smell so good? I turned around to find a giggling Kagome running over to me.

"Did you lose something?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes, thank you! I can't imagine how it got on your head."

"Maybe, it's raining sweaters?"

"Oh, yeah, that's it." She laughed as I laughed along with her. With that, we began our walk to my car. I unlocked it from afar and looked over to her and raised my eyebrow. She suddenly seemed as if she were far away, as if she weren't even there. Then, she smiled and looked over to me.

"I can't figure out who you're "mystery girl" is." She admitted.

"It's really not that hard to figure out." I told her. We stopped at the car and I opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and got in. I closed the door and went around to get into the driver's seat. I sat down and started the car. She turned to me quickly.

"Can you at least give me another hint?" She pleaded.

"I already told you. She's smart, funny, cu--"

"But that could be anybody!"

"Not really." I chuckled. She slapped my arm and giggled.

"You're so mean."

"I'm only telling the truth." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." And with that, I began the drive to her house. During the drive, she clicked on the radio and listened to some music. She would sing along as well. It was amazing how she could sound as great as the person singing. Maybe even better. But, she wouldn't sing loudly. Only murmur the lyrics, really.

_Maybe we're friends.  
Maybe we're more.  
Maybe it's just my imagination._

_But I see you stare just a little too long and it makes me start to wonder._

_So, baby, call me crazy, but I think you feel it, too. Maybe I, maybe I, just gotta get next to you._

Then she would hum the rest of the song until it got to that part again.

Soon, though, I arrived at her house. I parked in front of her house and turned the car off.

"I'll walk you to the porch." I told her. She smiled and nodded in agreement. It was strange. Whenever I drove her home, she would usually just say good-night and get out of the car. I would never walk her to the porch. But, then again, I just found out another guy was attracted to her, the woman I love. I'll do anything to be close to her, even when we're saying good-bye.

I got out of the car and went around to open the door for her. She got out, I closed the door, and we walked towards her porch. It was awkward, sort of like a first date. I drive her home, walk her to the porch, and we kiss good-night. Except, I knew there wasn't going to be a kiss at the end.

We walked up the porch and she opened the door. She turned around to me and smiled.

"Well, good-night, Inuyasha."

"Good-night, Kagome." I said with a smile. She smiled at me one last time before closing the door. I sighed and went back into the car. I got in, turned it back on, and drove home.

Surprisingly, I still had a smile on my face. Even though today was like hell, in the end, I was still smiling. Ah, I know why.

The moments Kagomeand I had. It's moments like the ones we have that make life worth living for.

I clicked on the radio to listen to some music.

_Remember when we never needed each other.  
The best of friends like a sister and brother.  
We understood we'd never be... Alone.  
Those days are gone and now I want you so much.  
The night is long and I need your touch.  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends.  
Don't wanna be... Alone tonight. _

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time.  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

I changed the station immediately, turned the volume down and sighed. Here we go again. Here come the songs that remind me so much of my relationship with Kagome. Sighing, I tried my luck again and turned the volume up.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to.  
I just can't turn away._

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move.  
I can't look away..._

_I shouldn't love you but I want to.  
I just can't turn away._

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move.  
I can't look away._

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not.  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it.  
I won't sit around, I can't let 'em win now._

_Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to.  
I just gotta say it all before I go.  
Just so you know..._

I clicked a different station and turned the volume down. That's strike two. I've got one more shot. Should I go for it? Eh, why not. I turned the volume back up to listen to what I chose.

_Maybe it's intuition...  
But some things you just don't question.  
_

_Like in your eyes, __I see my future in an instant and there it goes.  
I think I've found my best friend._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe..._

_I knew I love you before I met you.  
I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you.  
I have been waiting all my life._

I turned the music off again. Well, that proves it. Every radio station I turn on will have a sappy love song that will instantly remind me of Kagome. I guess these are the consequences of falling in love. Well, you know what? I don't care. Bring on the sappiness! As long as she's in my life, I don't care about any of my consequences... Wow, now that was corny...

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had this whole thing planned out and I was going to update it on Monday. But, I suppose there was some kind of malfunction with my computer and the chapter got erased. Ah, technology. Can't live with it, can't live without it. Read and Review! Until Next Time! Oh, yeah. Here are the songs in order, if you wanted to know them:**

**Next to You by Jordin Sparks**

**How Did I Fall In Love With You by The Backstreet Boys**

**Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney**

**I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden**


	7. Snow Day

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas. I get presents 4 days from now. It's my B-Day. Was I blessed or what? Now, before we begin, I have another reviewer request to complete. This is for you Deity of Anime!**

**(Inuyasha, Deity of Anime, and I are sitting at a table in Home Economics(Cooking Class))**

**Me: You know, Inuyasha, you really need to get out of Kagome's "friend zone" and get into her "boy friend" zone.**

**Inuyasha: *Smiles* I'm working on it. Thank Kami Koga's out of the way.**

**(Suddenly, Koga walks into the class and smirks before coming over to us)**

**Koga: Ha Ha, Suckers! I'm back!**

**Me: What the hell?! He has his head back!**

**Inuyasha: What do we do?!**

**(Deity of Anime grabs a frying pan and hits Koga upside the head with it) (Koga's head rolls out of the room and his body hits the wall in its attempt to go after it)**

**Me: Ha! Now who's laughing? *Turns to audience* On with the story!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see little white flakes falling outside my window and a snow covered ground. Judging by how high the snow looked, it was up to at least one-fourth of my door. I smiled. No school today! But, that wasn't the only reason I was smiling.

I loved snow days for two reasons. One, I have loved snow since I was a kid. I still do, I just don't show it much, anymore. I loved all the stuff. Snowball fights, Snowmen, Snow Angels, all that good stuff. Two, Kagome loved the snow as much as I did. She would build a snowman on every snow day. I would pass by her house and she would either drag me out into the snow and attack me with snow balls or she would let me come inside and we would sit on the couch and watch movies. I didn't mind. Just as long as I was spending time wither her, I would do anything, no matter what it was I had to do.

I got out of bed and dressed warmly. I had to clean the snow and make a path leading towards my house. I went outside and towards the little shed behind our house to retrieve the shovel. I went back outside and began to clean up the path to my house. As I shoveled away the snow, I began to think about Kagome and smiled.

She would probably be wearing one of those over sized sweaters and holding a mug full of hot chocolate in her hand when she opened the door. I chuckled and tossed aside the last of the snow. I went back to the shed, put the shovel away, got my car keys, said good-bye to my mom, got into my car and drove to Kagome's house.

When I got there, I turned the car off and ran towards the porch. I love the snow and I love winter, but it is cold, never-the-less. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later, it opened and I smiled. Kagome stood there with a grin on her face. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. She was wearing an over sized blue sweater. The sleeves were at least half a foot bigger than her arms. She was holding a beige mug in her hand and I presumed that inside there was hot chocolate. See, what did I tell you?

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Oh, sure." She said immediately and stepped aside so I could come in. I took off my coat and put it on the coat rack near the door. I had a red sweater on so I wouldn't get sick. A coat isn't enough during this time. Trust me, I know.

"I was just getting ready to watch a movie." Kagome told me as she walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. There was a huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the couch. Oh, boy. Must be a good movie.

"What were you planning on watching?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"_A Walk in the Clouds._" She said with a smile. Ah, a romantic movie. Typical. I don't recall seeing that movie. Usually when I watch a movie with Kagome, it's always something romantic. Like I said, I don't mind. That stuff could actually help me in winning her over.

"Okay, let's watch it." I said with a shrug and smile. She grabbed the remote and started the movie. She grabbed the bowl and put it on her lap before taking a handful and putting it into her mouth. I chuckled.

"You don't waste time, do you?" She giggled and shook her head in response before turning back to the movie. I reached over and grabbed some popcorn as I watched.

_----30 Minutes Later----_

We were already pretty far into the movie and I pretty much knew what it was about already. It's about a man who comes across this woman on a train. Apparently, the woman is pregnant and her father was going to kill her if he found out. So, the man offers to be her "husband" and goes with her. The father is a complete ass but the rest of the family is nice. Right now, the man, whos name is Paul, is walking with the woman's, by the way, the woman is named Victoria, grandfather.

It seems like a pretty good film. I looked over to Kagome. She seemed to enjoy it. It suddenly occured to me how close we were together. I don't know when it happened but I had wrapped my arm around her and she was resting her head on my shoulder. She didn't seem to notice either because she was still watching the movie. I smiled and looked back to the TV.

_----30 Minutes After That----_

They're in love with each other. It's wasn't hard to figure out that in the beginning they were going to fall in love. This must be the point where they realize the love each other, I suppose. They were about to make love, that was also obvious. But, he stopped. He said he wanted her more than anything but he wasn't single. He is truly a loyal man. I feel bad for both of them.

I looked over to Kagome and smiled. She had fallen asleep. I made no attempt to pull her closer to me, even though I deeply wanted to. This was enough for me. I watched her a bit longer and turned my attention to the TV, once again. Though, 5 minutes later, I ended up falling asleep as well.

_----40 Minutes Later----_

When I woke up, I saw that the man, Paul, was proposing to the woman, Victoria. She accepted and they kissed, music came on, people around them "awed" and cried. Then, the credits came on.

I looked over to my shoulder again where Kagome was still asleep. I smiled and slowly got up, making sure not to wake her up. When I was up on my feet, I picked Kagome up, the way men pick up their brides, and went up the stairs. I pushed open the door to her room and set her down on the bed, making sure it didn't make any noise. Then, I went to her bed and set her down before putting the blanket over her. I sat down on the bed for a second and watched her. She just might be even more beautiful when she's asleep. Who am I kidding? She's always beautiful, awake or asleep.

Slowly, I reached out and stroked her cheek softly. If only you knew how much I loved you, Kagome. I want to tell you so badly, but if I do, and it turns out you don't love me, I don't know what will happen to us.

I watched her face as I stroked her cheek. How was it possible that you could love someone as much as I loved her? I lowered my gaze down to her lips. I have been wanting to kiss those lips since I fell in love with her. Those soft, sweet, pink lips I am so used to seeing every day. And every day, I have to resist the urge to kiss her. To hold her. To tell her how much I loved her. All because of the truth. She didn't love me like I loved her.

Suddenly, she moved and opened her eyes. I made no sudden movement what-so-ever. To my great surprise, she smiled at me.

"You know, I don't deserve a **friend** like you." She whispered to me. That hurt me slightly but I smiled. See what I mean? She only likes me as a friend...

"Yeah, you do." I insisted. "You deserve a lot of things."

"You do, too." She whispered. I smiled and pulled my hand away.

"Bye, Kagome." I saw her smile fade slightly but it didn't disappear fully.

"Bye, Inuyasha." She whispered one last time before turning to her side and sighing. I got up from the bed and left the room. I went downstairs and turned off her TV. It would have probably stayed on if I didn't. I pulled my coat on and looked at the inside of the house one last time. I looked to the couch where I had fallen asleep with Kagome in my arms and smiled. I turned around, put the lock on the door, closed the door, and went back home.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked that chapter. Sort of boring, I know and I apologize. I guess I was feeling in the fluffy mood. This chapter sort of expresses how much Inuyasha wants her but is afraid of the consequences if he does something. He doesn't hold her closer, doesn't admit he loves her, doesn't try to kiss her, even though he deeply desires to do these things. Well, that's it for this chapter. R&R! Until Next Time!**


	8. Arguements and Apologies

**Disclaimer: Hey, what's up guys? I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating sooner. Really, you can't imagine how mad I am at myself at the moment. The problem was, there was a lot of ideas for this chapter. I couldn't pick which one, though. But, in the end, I finally chose and I mixed it in with some Koga "conflict" stuff, since I have been ignoring Koga. So, here's chapter eight. Oh! Before I forget, you guys can go on my profile and check out the story ideas I have. I have a poll at the top of my profile page. Click on it and vote for the story idea you like best. Second place will also be made into a story. Please vote. Now, with that said, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**Damn. Another problem. This one is bad. Everywhere I go, I will be attacked. But, there is only one thing you can do at a time like this. Sacrifice. It's a tough decision, but, it's better than giving up.

Slowly, I moved my hand towards the checker board layed out in front of me. I moved my checker piece forward so it was exactly across from another checker piece and sighed. When I looked up, I saw a smirk on Kagome's face. She took her checker piece and jumped over mine, taking yet again another checker piece. But, she wasn't done just yet. Then, she jumped over another one of my checker pieces. I slapped myself on the forehead. I hate double-jumps. Now, I was left with two checker pieces, a king and a regular one. On the other hand, she had five kings and one regular one.

It was still a mystery how easily she could beat me at a game like this. I have to admit, I was a little jealous of Kagome at first. It's not hard to be jealous of a smart, funny, kind, and beautiful person, such as herself. But, then I got to thinking, I could do something better than be jealous of her. I could be her friend. I never though I would fall in love with her, though.

"You know, you could give up." Kagome offered, that smirk still on her face. "Everywhere you move, I'll jump you."

She did have a pointed. I clenched my jaw, deciding whether to surrender or to keep fighting. I really hated that power she had over me. Whatever she wanted from me, she would always get. Finally deciding, I unclenched my jaw and sighed.

"Fine, you win." A grin spread across her face and she cleared the checker board. I leaned back in my chair and chuckled. "Still undefeated. I still can't believe no one has beat you at this game."

"That's because everyone's dumb." She answered and smiled. I chuckled as I watched her put our chips aside. "Are you coming to my family's New Year's party?"

It was the middle of December. Time certainly did fly by fast. I had still thought often about that snow day in November and what Kagome had said to me before I left still did affect me very much. Koga did still appear from time to time, but Kagome seemed to ignore him as if he was a dust bunny in her way. That calmed me down. At least she wasn't falling in love with anyone else.

"Yeah, of course." I answered her question.

"Good. I would have been bored there with out you." She said to me with a smile. I smiled right back at her. There she goes again, giving me that irresistible smile. Why does she always have to do that?

I looked away from her for a second and my eyes went to the board. I smirked and looked at her again.

"Best 2 out of 3?"

Her smirk matched mine and I grinned.

"You are so--"

"Hey, Kagome." Oh, great. The last voice I wanted to hear. Out of nowhere, Koga sat down in the seat next to Kagome.

"Oh, uh, hey Koga." Kagome said. I could tell she was surprised. I was just plain annoyed.

"I need your help with something. Do you think you can check it out?"

Kagome looked over to me and bit her lip before looking back to him. "Koga, I was sort of in the middle of--"

"It's okay, Kagome." I interrupted her as I stood from my seat. "I have to go somewhere, anyway." I threw my bookbag over my shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to--" I put my hand up before she could finish.

"It's fine. Just... Be with him. I'm going somewhere else. Don't bother me, okay?" Right before she could say anything else, I turned and left. When I was far enough, I went to the nearest wall and banged my head continuously against it.

What the hell was that!? I am such a freakin' ass! She didn't even do a thing and I had to go off and be an a-hole. This is why I'm not with her. Because I am a fucking jack-ass. I stopped banging my head against a wall. It was probably red. I walked off and found my way to the library. I sat all the way in the back and rested my head on the table.

This was just like a replay of what happened last year. Except this time, I might lose her for good. She doesn't need me. Next year, she's going to college. She'll forget all about me in that time and I'll never see her again.

Me and my damn jealousy. We were fine a few minutes ago and it all went to crap in a matter of seconds because of Koga. Can't I do anything right?

I lay my head there for a while and thought about it over and over again. Suddenly, I found a new fear. What if she didn't care? What if she was ignoring the whole conflict? What if she would start ignoring me? All these 'What if?' questions ran through my head that I didn't notice someone come in and pull out a chair. I looked up and a confused expression came on to my face. It wasn't Koga, thank Kami. But, it wasn't Kagome either. Surprisingly, it was Sango.

"You look terrible." She said as she sat down.

"Thanks." I muttered before laying my head back down.

"What happened? Kagome told me you were mad."

"Well, she's right. I'm pissed."

"At her?"

I looked up again and sighed. "I could never be mad at her."

A smile suddenly appeared on her face. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

What the hell? How did she know? I smiled and chuckled before laying my head back down. "Is it that obvious?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. "Yeah, I'm in love with her. And, I'm not ashamed of it, either."

"Why don't you tell her?" Sango asked me.

"She doesn't love me, Sango. Not like I love her." We both knew that truth.

"She's worried, Inuyasha." I looked up, confused yet again. "She thinks you're mad at her."

"But, I'm not."

"I know that."

"Then, tell her."

"She won't believe me. She wants you to tell her."

I sighed and stared at the table. Now I really hated myself. I'm making Kagome suffer. She doesn't deserve to suffer. Not for a person like me.

"I'll talk to her after school when I take her home, okay?"

Sango gave me a smile and nodded. "Don't hurt her, Inuyasha. You mean a lot to her. More than you think."

I nodded. "Thanks, Sango." And with that, she got up and left.I looked up towards the clock to find another surprise. It was 3 o'clock exactly. I got up from my chair, grabbed my book bag, and dashed out of the library and outside.

When I got outside, I immediately searched for Kagome. She wasn't wearing pink, today. Today, she was wearing a white sweater. My eyes darted from left to right as I searched for her color clothing. Suddenly, they stopped. I found her. She was near another exit from the school, looking around for something. Maybe she was looking for me, too. I ran towards her as fast as I could. She must have caught sight of me, too, because she was running towards me. I stopped when she was right in front of me.

"Hey." I said, slightly out of breath. Man, I need to get in shape.

"Hi." She said, just as breathless. I stared at her for a long time, wondering about certain things. Wondering what she was thinking about. What if she didn't want me to take her home?

"Do you still want me to take you home?" I asked her, hoping she would say 'Yes'. This time, my hopes came true. She nodded her head, but she refused to make eye-contact. I sighed and turned around before walking towards my car. I knew she was right behind me.

Well, at least she still wants me to take her home. You can't have it all. Remember that, Inuyasha. Be grateful for what you already have. Wait, what am I thinking? I am greatful! I'm greatful for my mom, for my house, for my life. I am especially grateful for Kagome...

We both got into the car. I opened her door, as always, and she said a small and barely audible 'thank-you'. I got into the driver's seat and I drove her home.

The drive was silent. There was no music on. It didn't feel right to put it on. She didn't talk to me. She did look at me now and then, but she never said a word. I tried to talk, but I didn't know what to say. I was still trying to figure out how to apologize. Heh, some friend I am. I don't even know how to say 'I'm sorry'. I spent the whole drive trying to think of how to apologize to her.

When we got to her house, I offered to walk her to the porch again. She simply nodded and got out of the car before I could open her door. I had to literally sprint to get to her. Was she trying to avoid me? I would understand if she was. After today, I would avoid me, too.

We reached the porch in no time at all. She took her keys out and began to unlock the door. This was it. This was the time I had to apologize to her. It was now or never. I took in a deep breath.

"Kagome?"

She looked away from her keys and looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have done that. I don't even know why I did that."

"It's okay." She whispered. "Just, please... Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kagome."

"Yeah, I did, or you wouldn't have gotten mad."

"It wasn't you I was mad at."

"Tomorrow, okay? You can tell me then what happened."

"But--" Before I could finish, she caught by surprise with two actions she did. One, she gave me a hug. And, the second one, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stood there, completely frozen. She opened the door and gave me a small smile.

"Good-night, Inuyasha." She whispered before closing the door.

"G-G-Good-night." I said like five seconds after. Kami, I am a moron. Lucky, but still a moron.

I walked off her porch and towards my car, thinking about what just happened. Surprisingly, I cared more about what she said more then what she did. I thought she would have been furious. And, yet, she was probably even more worried then me. She actually thought I was mad at her. In her own way, she was saying sorry when I did the flaw.

I opened the driver's side door and plopped down into the seat, a soft smile on my face. I shook my head. You see? It's things like what she just said that makes me fall in love with her even more than I already am, if that's even possible. I really don't deserve Kagome. I really _really_ don't deserve her. I don't even know why she's my friend in the first place. I don't even know why she still bothers to be my friend. There is one thing I am completely sure about, though.

I will _never_stop loving Kagome Higurashi. Not for as long as I live.


	9. Befriend The Enemy and Lose Your Love

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Damn, slipped up again. It's better than missing an update for a month though, right? Anyways, the poll is still up in my profile so you guys can check it out and vote for the next story.I got a question in one of the reviews asking me if I hated Kikyo and like Inuyasha/Kagome. Okay, yes, I do like Inuyasha/Kagome as a pairing. They, I must say, have to be my favorite pairing. It's kind of like a love/hate relationship. And then there are always those moments between them where you just have to like the couple. **

**No, I don't hate Kikyo. I never really did hate Kikyo. It's just sometimes she can be a bi-a-tch. Like when she tried to take Inuyasha to hell. I mean, really? Do you really have to do that? Other than that, I like her. She reminds me a little of Sesshomaru in a way. Their both so quiet. If they did ever interact in a good way, they would have made a nice pairing. So, here's chapter... Nine, there we go. Woah, blacked out there for a sec. Okay, chapter nine. Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

I dragged my pen across the paper and looped it into an oval-like shape before closing it. Cross word puzzles can always calm you down, I guess. Always works with me. . . Sometimes. The thing, or rather person, that can really calm me down if I get out of hand is -- You guessed it! -- Kagome. The moment has not come up yet where I have gotten out of hand, but, it has gotten close. And, guess who was there to stop it from getting worse? Ding, ding, ding! Kagome!

What of the 'aftershock' of the fight? It seemed more simple then I thought. Well, from Kagome's point of view, it seemed simple.

_I sat down in the chair I always sat on at lunch time and in the morning and waited for Kagome. I was really confused the night before. She kissed me! Sure, it wasn't on the lips, but she still kissed me! Is it wrong that I would freak out that the woman I have totally and completely fallen in love with kissed me on the cheek? If it is, well, sue me or something. But, we don't know that so nothing can be done. _

_My thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down next to me. No, it wasn't Kagome. Actually, it was Sango. My expression twisted into one of confusion._

_"Sango?"_

_"Hey, Inuyasha. Did you talk to Kagome?"_

_"Uh, yeah, sort of."_

_"Good. Did she accept your apology?"_

_"Yup." I answered. "Hey, Sango, have you seen her this morning?"_

_"Actually, she's walking towards the front door." Sango said as she pointed. I turned my head and saw a figure with a white sweater walking towards the entrance. I jolted out of my seat, nearly tripping over it, and ran towards the door to catch up with her._

_"Kagome! Hold on!" I yelled to try and stop her. I saw her turn around and smile slightly. I ran up the stairs until I was in front of her._

_"Hey." I said breathlessly._

_"Hi." She said with a tone as if she was going to laugh any second._

_"I have to talk to you."_

_"Okay, follow me." She then turned and left me. I went after her and nearly tripped over my feet. Damn it, now I have to look down as I walk. Perfect._

_"A-About last night." I started._

_"What about it?"_

_"Well, you kissed me." She stopped and turned around to face me._

_"Does that make things awkward between us?"_

_"N-No, not at all."_

_"Okay, good. That's the last thing I want."_

_"Yeah, but--" Before I could finish, the first bell rang, signalling that we had to get to class. Kagome frowned._

_"Well, we should get to class. I'll meet up with you, okay?"_

_"B-But I--" I was cut off again, but not by a bell or anything like that. Kagome leaned up and kissed my cheek again before going to her locker, leaving me once again confused. Is this going to become a new arrangement for us? If it is, I think I can get used to it. I took her orders and walked into class._

Simple? She simply asks if things were going to get awkward and kisses me again. Then again, I'm not protesting. Bring on the kisses!

"Hey Inuyasha." I looked up to see. . . Koga. Great. "Are you okay man? You just like blew off Kagome yesterday. She looked pretty bad."

"I'm fine." I muttered. He dragged a chair out from the desk next to me and sat down.

"So. . ." He trailed off. Does he want something? If it's something to piss me off, take him away, Kami.

"Is there something you want?" I asked him.

"Yeah. There's a little rumor goin' around. It's 'bout you and Kagome." I blinked. This was a shocker. What were people saying about us now?

"What's the rumor?"

"Well, a girl saw Kagome kiss you on the cheek a few days ago. She told her friend. Her friend told some other girls. Everyone thinks that you and Kagome have 'something' going on." Wow. . . Now there's a rumor I finally like. It's too bad that. . . It isn't true. . .

"Is there something going on?" He asked. I wanted to say yes. More than anything, I wanted to say yes. But, if I did, I knew Kagome would never forgive me if I lied.

"No, Koga, there's nothing going on between me and Kagome. We're not together." There. It's done. Now I know what people mean when they say, 'The truth hurts'.

"Okay, dude, that's all I wanted to know." He said. I sighed and nodded. "Look, Inuyasha. I know Kagome's your best friend. You wanna protect her from stuff." I looked at him, curious and confused. What's he getting at? "You got feelings for her and I understand that." I stiffened. Ah, crap. It is that obvious. "So, don't worry man, she's all yours."

"How do you know that?"

"No one's gonna go after her. And if they do, I'll tell 'em off." What the hell is he doing? Isn't he supposed to be my enemy? Why is he being nice to me? Didn't he want Kagome, too?

"I thought you like her, too."

"I did. But, she's not for me. I think you know that. You care 'bout her more, anyways." Woah. . . Maybe I was all wrong about Koga. Maybe he really is a good guy after all.

"Friends?" He asked me, putting his hand out to me. I smiled.

"Yeah, friends." I shook his hand. So much for my competition. Now, all I have to do is win Kagome over. Hopefully, she'll fall in love with me.

_-----Regular P.O.V-----_

Koga stepped out of the library, where Inuyasha was, and went to the bathroom. In there, his friend, Cal, was waiting.

"So, what happened?" Cal asked. Koga smirked.

"I got 'em." Koga laughed. Cal smirked.

"Sweet! Now all you have to do is make Kagome fall for you. You have to seperate her somehow from Inuyasha. Then, those bucks will be yours before ya know it."

_-----Inuyasha's P.O.V-----_

It was the last period of the day which meant it was Study Hall time. I have to say, this must be my favorite class. I don't really know if it is considered a class. There are people making out in the back of the class. The rest are asleep. Then again, this class used to be nappy-time for me too back in Freshman year.

I walked into the classroom and chuckled. Kagome was already sitting there, reading something. She always beat me when it was time to get to this place. I went over and took a seat next to her. She looked up and grinned.

"It's about time you got here. I was here for five minutes already."

"Five minutes! The period just started!"

"Your point?" I laughed and leaned back into my chair.

"You're amazing, that's my point."

"Yeah, I know." She giggled. She never looked away from her book. How was it that she could concentrate so easily on something? I examined the title of the book. _Mansfield Park_ by Jane Austen.

"That's a really big book, Kagome." I said. It must have at least been about four hundred pages.

"Yup. Lost of words."

"Aw, no pictures?" She looked away from the book and gave me a sarcastic look.

"Ha ha, very funny." She laughed unenthusiastically. "So, how's the love life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this 'mystery' girl of yours. How are things going between you two? Did you make a move yet or are you still being a wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp, I told you she doesn't like me."

"Oh, you don't know that. She could secretly like you."

"Okay, sure."

"Whatever, just tell me what's been happening between the two of you."

"Well, actually, I acted like a real jack ass because I was jealous of some guy who like her."

"And what did she do?"

"I apologized and she accepted. We're okay now."

"Well, that's good to hear." She said and turned back to her book. I watched her and sighed. She's so beautiful. She's really everything someone could want. How Koga stopped liking her is beyond me, but just as long as I have more of a chance at being with her, who cares?

I tapped my fingers on the desk and sighed. "Have you ever felt like you don't know what to say to somebody and the wrong thing comes out?" She laughed slightly.

"You're like that all the time."

"Really?" I can't believe she noticed.

"Yeah, whenever you say something stupid to me you always apologize." She looked up from the book and to me. "I can take a joke, Inuyasha. I'm a big girl."

"I know that."

"Then, why do you always act like a body guard?"

"Because--"

"Because what?"

"Because I'm afraid for you."

"Why?"

"Because I might lose you!" I yelled at her. Oh, shit. I went too far. I stared at her, not moving an inch.

"Why do you think that?" She asked me in a whisper. I must've freaked her out. I looked to the floor. How could I have done something like that?

"You're not going to be here forever, Kagome. I know that as well as you do. . ." I stared at the floor for a really long time before she touched my hand. A jolt was sent through my body but I didn't show it. I looked up slowly to meet her chocolate eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere now, Inuyasha. I'll be here for a long time. Even if we do separate, we'll see each other again. I know we will. But, for now, I'm not going anywhere." I stared at her, and, soon, the corners of my lips curved upwards and I smiled at her softly.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"Hey, what are friends for?" She used the word friends again, but I didn't care. She's going to stay with me. I know she didn't mean it like I wanted her to, but I didn't care. She's going to be with me for a long time. Hopefully, she'll realize that I will always be here for her.

"I--" Holy shit, what am I doing. Mouth, please, stop moving. "I-I--"

"You what?" Don't do it, don't do it. I stared at her even longer, trying to control my mouth. Finally, I got back control.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I wish I could tell you everything, Kagome. I wish I could. But, you don't love me. I know you don't. I'll keep trying to win your heart over, Kagome.

I love you.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter nine. Well, a lot was put into here. Guess what's in store for the next chapter. NEW YEAR'S PARTY TIME!!! I know it's like almost Feburary, but I was a little late in updating. There's gonna be dresses, wine, and. . . MISTLETOE'S!!! So, R&R. Until Next Time!**


	10. Christmas, New Year's, and Mistletoes

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I must say, I am very excited to start this chapter. But, before I before I begin, I have a question to answer. Do I like yoai(I think that's how it's spelled) and yuri? To tell you the truth, I have no problem with them. They've done nothing to me so, I don't think they're bad. They're actually pretty fun. They sure do know how to party, let me tell you. And they are HILARIOUS! So, yeah, they're okay. I don't read fics on them, if that's what you were trying to get at.**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 10, New Year's and Mistletoe's!**

**

* * *

**

I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's seat to let my mom out. It was New Year's Eve today, and, as I promised her, I was spending it at Kagome's house. Her family had a party for New Year's every year and this year was no exception.

I opened mom's door and she stepped out. I must say, my mom has gotten old over the years but she still looks stunning in a dress. She was wearing a blue dress that fit her body shape perfectly. The dress looked like it had diamonds embedded in them. Obviously, she wasn't only wearing that. It's like negative something outside, so, she's wearing a coat. But when all those single guys in Kagome's house see her, I'm going to have to beat them off with a bat. If only my dad could see how she looked tonight. He would have fallen in love with her all over again.

As for me, I'm dressed a bit more casual. Just a bit. I was wearing a white shirt with a black vest under my coat. Kind of like what would be under a tuxedo jacket. The only thing that was casual about was that I was wearing jeans. Funny, huh?

We walked, or ran, to the porch, considering how cold it was outside.

Christmas was pretty good. I got. . . Clothes. It's the thought that counts, right? They weren't that bad. The vest I'm wearing is actually one of my Christmas presents. It's from my aunt. My grandmother sent me like $500, which was equally as good as clothes. My cousins, who are about my age, all chipped in and bought me a box of condoms, which I had to hide from my mom. Thanks a lot guys.

But, out of all of my family members, my mom's gift was the best. It was a book. Now, before you go off saying 'Oh wow, what a great present', let me tell you what the title was. _How To Make The Girl You Love Fall For You_. I guess she does know I'm in love. Don't ask me why love is so obvious because, honestly, I don't know.

As for Kagome, she got me a present, too. I don't know why, though. She's the best present I have ever gotten.

I went to her house on Christmas to give her my present. What a day that was.

_I rang the door bell to Kagome's house, holding a small box wrapped in a crimson red paper. It was Kagome's Christmas present. I was desperately hoping she liked it. Sure, it's nothing compared to what she's given me throughout the years but I hope she likes it._

_The door opened and Kagome stood there with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile._

_"Inuyasha! Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed._

_"Merry Christmas to you, too, Kagome." I chuckled. Her grin grew and she ran out and hugged me. She was so warm, so soft. I watched her and smiled before I brought my arms around her and hugged her back. I took in her scent and closed my eyes, trying to figure out what she smelled like. I just couldn't figure it out, though. She created a new smell. And, it was intoxicating. I could smell this every day and not get tired of it._

_She pulled away from me but suddenly stopped and stared at my hand. I looked at what she was staring at. The box. I looked back at her and grinned._

_"Is that for me?" She asked me in an innocent voice. _

_"Yup!" I said and gave it to her. She took it and stared at it before looking up at me and smiling. She looked back for a second and then back at me._

_"Hold on, I have yours."_

_"You got me a present?"_

_"Of course I did. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" She ran back inside her house. I stared a the door for a long time. She got me a present. . .? Why? I understand the whole friend thing but. . . Kagome. . . You're even better than I thought you were._

_She came back outside with a box. It was as small as mine. I suddenly found myself wondering what she had gotten me. And I hoped that it wasn't something a million times better than what I got her._

_"Here." She said as she handed me the box. I took it and stared down at it before looking back at her._

_"Um. . . Thanks, Kagome. You know you didn't have to." I insisted._

_"I know," She admitted, "But I wanted to." I smiled and looked down at the box again. I looked at my present to her, which was in her hand._

_"You open yours first." She looked down at her present._

_"O-Okay." She stuttered. She tore off the wrapping paper. There was a black box. I looked at her face expression and laughed slightly. She was biting her lip with a nervous look. "It's Jewelery?"_

_"Sort of. Open it." I said. She let out a breath and put her hand on the box. I grinned and watched her. She opened the box and gasped._

_"Wow. . ." She whispered. Inside, there was a gold locket. The surprising thing was, it didn't cost me a dime. It was my mom's. She gave it to me awhile back. I thought it was the perfect present for her._

_"Do you like it?"_

_"I-I love it. It's beautiful. . ." 'Just like you' I wanted to say._

_"I thought you'd like it. You can put anyone's picture in there. Like your parents. Or your grandma." I suggested. ". . .Or your best friend. . ." I muttered. She blushed and I smiled as I felt my cheeks warm up, too. She looked at me and smiled._

_"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said. "You know, you make my present look bad now. I hope you're happy." I gave her a confused look before taking off the wrapping paper and laughing._

_"It's not the best idea to get a guy jewelery, Kagome."_

_"Yeah, I know, but I though you could put a picture of your 'mystery' girl in there. Then, I could finally see who it is." I laughed at that._

_"Thanks, Kagome."_

_"You're welcome"_

Good Christmas, huh? I think it was.

The door opened and the oxygen left my lungs, again. Kagome stood there in a red dress that made her look even more beautiful, which I thought was impossible. And, yet, there she was, looking as stunning as ever.

"Kagome, you look amazing!" I could barely hear my mom's voice. My heart was pounding in my ears and there was so mucb blood swirling around in my brain I could barely think.

"Thank you, Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome's voice filled my ears. My mom stepped inside, leaving me outside. I was freezing a few seconds ado and now I feel like I'm in an oven. If someone threw ice at me, I bet it would melt in and instant.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked me.

"Y-Y-Yeah." I said, trying to steady my voice. "Y-You look. . . Wow, I-I mean. . . Wow." Yeah, that's all I could get out. Well, what was I supposed to say? There was no possible word to describe how she looked right now.

"Thanks." She whispered. I couldn't really tell, but I think she was blushing. "Well, you're not going to stand out there all night, are you?" I blinked and shook my head before going in. I took my coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"I'm glad you came. My cousin had been asking about you all night." Oh, joy. Kagome's cousin, Mai, has had a crush on me since I became friends with Kagome. And she has been annoying as hell.

"Oh, well that's great." I said sarcastically. Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry, just follow me and you'll be okay." She said before walking off. I stared right after her and smiled before following her.

Her house was very nicely decorated. The Christmas tree was still up, decorated beautifully, as always. People stood everywhere, drinking wine and champaigne. I looked up at the cieling. Some mistletoe's were hung around it. Now I had to watch where I stood. Fantastic.

I continued to follow Kagome and keep a low profile while I was at it. Apparently, it didn't work because I heard someone call my name and it sure wasn't Kagome. I turned around and muttered a curse. Kagome turned around, too, and I saw her bite her lip.

"I think she found you. . ." She whispered to me. I sighed. Then, suddenly, an idea hit me. I moved closer to Kagome.

"Follow my lead, okay?" I whispered to her.

"What are you planning?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine."

"Inuyasha!" Mai called again. I put on my best fake smile as she approached me and Kagome.

"Mai, it's. . . So nice to see you again." Kagome giggled at the way I said it and I tried not to smile.

"You, too." She said with a blush on her face. She was already blushing?

"Kagome told me you were here this year."

"I'm here every year."

"I see. . ."

"So, Inuyasha, are you still single?"

"Actually," I said with a smirk on my face. Oh, this was going to be fun. "I wanted to tell you something that has to do with that."

"Really?"

"Yup. You see, I don't want to lead you on anymore so I'm just gonna come right out and say it." I wrapped my arm around Kagome with a smile and looked at her. She looked up at me with a confused look. "Kagome and I are a couple." Kagome's eyes widened. I winked to tell her that this was the idea. She let out an 'oh'. We both looked to Mai, who's jaw dropped.

"Y-You two are going out?"

"Yup." I answered. Mai looked over to Kagome and laughed. She must have seen Kagome's expression because then she said something else.

"Oh, really? Well, I want proof."

"Proof?"

"Proof that you two are dating. And, I've got the perfect thing." Oh, no. I think I know what she wants. I looked over to Kagome. I think she knew, too, judging by the look on her face. "Why don't you two. . . Kiss."

"K-Kiss?!"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I looked over to Kagome and she looked back at me. I wanted to kiss her. More than anything, I wanted to kiss her. But, we're just friends. She doesn't want to kiss her best friend. . . Right?

"Well? Are you two gonna kiss or not?" I continued to stare at Kagome, giving her a 'do you want to?' look. She stared back at me for awhile, which made Mai even more impatient. Suddenly, Kagome leaned up and gave me a peck on the cheek and I felt the electricity in my veins again. I blinked furiously and I could tell I was blushing. She was blushing, too, probably because she did it in front of someone who was paying attention.

"There," Kagome said to her cousin. "A kiss."

"That's not what I--"

"Okay, everyone! It's only 5 minutes to New Year's!"

"I got to go help my mom." Kagome said and left my embrace. I felt sort of cold after that. I walked through the crowd after that, leaving the angry Mai alone. The pecks on the cheek are going to drive me crazy one of these days.

I grabbed my coat and went outside. I leaned against the banister on Kagome's porch. I didn't feel like being inside. On New Year's, you had to kiss everyone around you. I mean everyone. Even if it's an old lady. I didn't feel like kissing anyone unless it was Kagome or my mom, of course.

I glanced at my watch. 11:57. Three minutes to New Year's. I sighed and watched the cloud of cold air come out of my mouth. Suddenly, the door opened. To my surprise, Kagome came out.

"Hey." She said and went over to the opposite banister.

"Uh, Hi." I said, sort of confused. "Why'd you come out here?"

"Because I saw you come out. And, because I wanted to know if what I did in there made you feel weird."

"You mean the kiss? I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course." It's just that I've been wanting to kiss you since the day I fell in love with you and I had the perfect chance to do it in there but I didn't 'cause I'm a coward. Kami, I suck.

I shook my head a bit and looked at my watch again. 11:59. One more minute.

"It's almost New Year's."

"Yup." I sighed and looked up, only to stiffen. Oh, shit. Right there, above our heads was a little evergreen plant with two red berries on it. A Mistletoe. I looked back at Kagome and blushed. She gave me a confused look and looked up before letting out another 'Oh' and looking back to me, her face tinted pink.

"W-We don't have to." I stuttered. "It's just a stupid tradition."

"Y-Yeah, it is." She said. I stared at her and she stared right back at me. The world disappeared around us and I couldn't bring myself to look away from her eyes. Her beautiful, almost chocolate, eyes. My instincts took over me and I didn't notice but I was walking towards her. The funny thing was, I wasn't trying to stop myself. I just kept moving forward until I was face to face with her.

"We don't have to. . ." I heard her whisper to me. I could hear the people inside start to count down.

"10. . . 9. . . 8. . ." I leaned down to the point where I could fell her breath on my lips. I held back the need to shudder and stared at her. Her eyes were half way closed. I moved my gaze to her lips, then, looked back to her eyes.

"I want to. . ." I whispered before leaning in more.

"3. . . 2. . " My lips made contact with Kagome's and inside me, I felt fireworks and stars and sparks and millions of other fly all things fly all over the place.

"1!! Happy New Year!!" I could barely hear the scream of joy because, right then and there, I was kissing the girl I had fallen in love with. The best part of it was. . . She was kissing me back.

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter was a huge success. I liked it. I liked it a lot.**

**Someone once sent a review saying "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney does describe Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship very well. That is true. A lot of songs that I hear remind me of them. Especially "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. And "My Girl" By The Temptations.**

**. . . That was random. . . ANYWAYS, R&R and see what happens next to Inuyasha and Kagome!! Until Next Time!!**


	11. Does She Love Me?

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me. I knew I liked that chapter. Mistletoe's are always helpful, never forget that. So, right now, I'm going to switch out of Inuyasha's point of view and go to regular point of view. Here's chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

Screams of joy and happiness erupted inside of Kagome's house as the clock struck twelve and the New Year finally came. Just outside the door, though, the two best friends were caught under the Mistletoe and now sharing a kiss. Something that Inuyasha always hoped would happen someday. The feeling of fireworks inside of him did not go away. What made him even happier was that she was responding to the kiss, just like he wanted her to.

Kagome could barely move. She was being kissed by a boy! And, not just any boy, but her best friend, Inuyasha!

This was her first kiss ever. She never thought that Inuyasha would be the first one to kiss her. This was her best friend. The one that promised to never hurt her and protect her. She felt so comfortable with him, he was so gentle with the kiss. All her thoughts melted away when she found the strength to wrap her arms around his neck.

As soon as he felt Kagome's arms around him, Inuyasha felt that he was able to do something. Slowly, he moved both of them towards the wall near the door. He carefully pushed her up against the wall, making sure he didn't hurt her. Kagome didn't mind feeling the cold wall against her back. She didn't mind anything at the moment, considering the fact that she couldn't think because of all the blood that was in her head at the moment. She only gasped when she felt Inuyasha press his body against her the slightest bit.

Inuyasha's arms went completely around her waist as Kagome's grip around his neck tightened. Their kiss was as if it went on for hours when it was only a minute. And in the one minute, Inuyasha might should have might as well been declared the happiest man in the world. That world suddenly disappeared with just one action of a person.

"So," The voice of a heart-broken girl was heard, "I guess you two are going out." Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, hearing the familiar voice.

"Mai, what are you--"

"Don't apologize. After all, you two are a couple." And with that, she sniffed and ran back into the house. Inuyasha stared at the empty space before turning back to Kagome. Her face was flushed, as was his, as she stared at the empty space. She turned to him and stared back. The faded around them again and they were starting to feel the attraction to each other's faces.

In a second, Inuyasha leaned back down and captured her lips with his. Kagome's thoughts about her cousin melted away, yet again, and she tangled her hands in his hair. There was a little voice in the back of her head telling her that this was wrong, but you needed a hearing aid to actually hear it.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome moaned, attempting to make him stop, as the voice commanded. Her plan back fired and she melted even more as Inuyasha's grip tightened and he pressed his body a little more against her.

Suddenly, though, Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome. They both stared at each other for the longest time.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered. His voice was soft, as if he was finally at peace with everything. "I know that you didn't--" He was cut off when Kagome brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. Her warm hand stroked his cheek softly and he closed his eyes. Just as she leaned up to kiss him, someone interrupted them again.

"Kagome?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome's heads turned. Sango stood there, staring at the two with the most surprised expression Kagome had ever seen her put on.

"S-Sango. Hi." Kagome managed to get out.

"Your mom wanted to know where you were." Inuyasha slowly let go of her and Kagome did the same. Kagome looked to Inuyasha as he looked to her.

"I-I should go." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome slipped passed him and went back inside her house with Sango.

_-----Inuyasha's P.O.V-----_

I watched the Kagome leave and I closed my eyes, recalling everything that just happened. I kissed Kagome. _I _kissed _Kagome_. I _totally _and _completely kissed _Kagome.

I sat on the banister, still trying to grasp the thought. What was really strange to me was that she. . . kissed me back. She didn't pull away and she kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. She really did kiss me back.

I got off the banister and went back inside the house. Everyone one was still as happy as can be. I think it was only a few minutes after New Years. I'm not sure, I can't think straight after what just happened.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" I turned around to see my perverted friend, Miroku. He ran over to me, a confused expression on his face. Oh, boy. He heard. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Pretending like nothing was wrong doesn't work that much these days, sadly.

"Mai said that you and Kagome were kissing. Is it true?"

"What if it is?"

"Dude!" Miroku exclaimed with a grin on his face. "You finally did it!"

"Miroku, shut up! You're attracting too much attention."

"I can't help that I'm happy for my best friend."

"Well, I'm not happy."

"Why? You kissed the girl you've been in love with since, like, forever."

"It's not like she feels the same way about me."

"You don't know that." He did have a point. Now, I really didn't know how Kagome felt about me. Kami, when will the world make sense? "Why don't you talk to her?"

"I don't even know where she is, Miroku."

"Ask Sango, she's coming down the stairs right now." I blinked and looked at the stairs. Sango came down them and looked around. She must have been looking for us because when she caught sight of us, she rushed over.

"Sango, where's Kagome?"

"She's upstairs. She said she wants to talk to you." Without her saying another word, I rushed upstairs and sprinted towards Kagome's room. Though, when I got to the front of the door, I froze. What would I say? Is she mad at me? Is she happy? Will this make things weird between us? Does my breath smell?

I checked my breath. It smelled perfectly fine. It smelled like. . . Her. I let out a nervous breath before turning the door knob and opening the door. I stepped inside and saw Kagome, sitting on her bed, holding a pillow.

"Inuyasha!" She sounded sort of surprised, but I'm pretty sure she was expecting me. She let go of the pillow and patted the space next to her. I walked over and sat next to her. She started to fiddle with the end of her dress. Was she nervous? Of what?

"Inuyasha. . . About what happened outside." I shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of my head.

"I'm really sorry about that Kagome." I whispered. "I know that you didn't want me to and I know we're just friends." Kagome nodded silently. She didn't look up at me and I'm glad she didn't. I probably would not be able to keep myself under control.

"It's okay." She whispered. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we were under the mistletoe, after all." Forgot about that. . .

"Oh, yeah. . . I forgot about that. . ." I heard a giggle escape her and I smiled. Kagome was back. She looked up at me and smiled. Now that I wish she wouldn't have done that.

My smile faded slightly and I stared into her eyes. She stared right back at me, her smile fading too. I fought the need that came over me just a few minutes ago and just watched her. I clenched my fists tightly, fighting against my want. No, my need. Slowly, I started to give in and I leaned forward. The only thing that could stop me at that moment was another distraction. and, that's just what we got.

There was a knock at her door. I blinked and looked over to it.

"Come in." Kagome said softly. I looked over to her. She looked as if she was blushing and stared at the floor. I looked up to see who had been knocking.

"Hey, Kagome." Oh. . . Crap. Even though we're not at war, I don't like seeing him.

"Hello, Koga."

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Hey. . ."

"Sango wanted me to come up here. She wants you to go downstairs and talk to her."

"Um, okay then." Kagome got up and left the room, Koga following after her. I watched the empty space in the door way. So, in one night, I convinced a love-struck teen that I was going out with my best friend, who I was in love with. I kissed my best friend, more than once. My best friend and her best friend found out about it, thanks to the love-struck, now heart broken, teen. And, now, I almost kissed her and she was not resisting. I have more questions than I wanted in life.

1. How will this affect our relationship? 2. How are Miroku and Sango going to act after this? 3. Is Mai going to kill me after tonight? And 4. . . Is Kagome as in love with me as I am with her?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that. I liked the beginning of this chapter. I wasn't thinking of doing that at first. Then, I thought about it and I think this was better than the original idea. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I think the last chapter was my favorite, to be honest. I think the ending will be better, though. So, R&R. Until Next Time! Happy Valentine's Day!**


	12. Memories and Fears

**Disclaimer: Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long in updating but I do have a reason. 1) I had a terrible case of that 'disease' we all call "Writer's Block". Someone needs to come up with a cure for that damn sickness. Who's with me?**

**(Crickets chirp in background)**

**Yeah. . . And 2) I was trying to reach 50 reviews on chapter eleven alone. And I was so close! I only needed one more review. But, it's okay.**

**So, here's chapter twelve! Enjoy!

* * *

**The month of January passed by like a breeze. I can barely make out some of the moments in the past month.

I still can't forget about that kiss Kagome and I shared on New Years. You can't really blame me, though. I mean, come on. Would you forget about kissing the person you're in love with? I don't think so. The thing is, I've found myself in positions like the ome that night. That same feeling, you know, the one where my body and face slowly starting drifting to hers somehow, continues to come over me. It's not like I didn't want to kiss her before. But the feeling is like a million times stronger now. Probably because I already know what her lips feel like.

There is absolutely no word to describe how soft her lips were. They were not chapt or wet. They were. . . well, perfect. I can't find any way to describe them. They just felt so amazing against mine. The sensations that shot through my body were strong enough to knock someone out. Saying that I saw stars and felt fireworks shoot through me was an underestimate. It was more like a nuclear war just went off. They just decided to drop the bomb right when I kissed her.

I tried to avoid all possible eye contact with her, but that was like asking water not to wet you. In other words, impossible. It was awkward to talk to her again, don't get me wrong. We barely talked or made any eye contact, which was good, in a depressing way. The tension sort of melted away after awhile and we were able to talk like we normally did. That's when making eye contact got harder. Because every time I looked up, my eyes seemed to be like a magnet to hers. I just couldn't pull myself out of the trance. It was her voice, of course, that always woke me up from it.

It was a sort of strange thing, actually. When she talked to me, she seemed to ignore any subject that talked about boys. She never said a thing about anyone and when I asked, in her own way, she tried to push the subject away. I didn't push it further. I didn't want her mad at me. But I was still curious.

Trying not to think about the kiss is actually extremely hard. I got detention, twice, for going off and remembering the kiss. The only good thing about detention was the fact that it gave me even more time to think about the kiss. I really need help. . .

In other news, Valentine's Day is coming up! Joy to the world!

Sorry about the tone of sarcasm in my voice but I absolutely despise that day. Not only because couples are prancing around happily on that day and gives the guys in this school a perfect time to break yet another girl's heart but for the obvious reason that I **do not** have the girl that I am in love with. Oh, and let's not forget that I don't even have the guts to ask her out. Then again, the awkwardness of her New Years party has not left so it would feel strange to ask her out. You gotta love excuses!

So, now, here I am, stuck in 4th period English. I know that staring at the clock and trying to manipulate the laws of time is impossible, but how about we push that little thought to the back of my head and keep trying. Only five more minutes until this class is done. Kami, why can't time move faster? All I want to do is get out of here, go to my lunch table and wait for Kagome to come.

About ten seconds before the bell actually rang, I got up from my chair and went out the door. The bell rang right after that and everyone flooded out of the room, running over me as if i was nothing but a low test grade no one cared about on the floor. Now I'm comparing myself to a peice of paper. Great. I **really** need help.

I sat down in my regular chair and waited. How did I get here so fast, you ask? I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out myself.

In no time at all, Kagome was sitting next to me. I grin wiped across my face.

"Hey." I greeted. I still can't believe that after all this time I couldn't find a better way to say hi to her. I am pathetic.

"Hey." She greeted back, just as happy, apparently. There were a few moments of silence as I racked my brain for a good conversation. Though, I don't think I'll need one since Sango will be here any minute and blabber on with Kagome. I waited a bit longer but Sango didn't come. I looked back and around the whole entire area.

"Is everything alright?" I turned back to Kagome. I guess she noticed what I was doing.

"Um, yeah. . . Where's Sango?" Surely Kagome would know where Sango was.

"She didn't come in. She's sick." Now, this was weird. Sango was the type of person who would always bundle up and make sure she didn't get sick. Even if she did get sick, she would come to school prepared for her sickness. She would bring a box of tissues to every class and cough drops. How could she have gotten sick and not come. Kagome must have seen that I was confused because she smiled and said something else.

"She didn't come because she thought Miroku would come."

"But, Miroku's sick, too."

"She doesn't know that. She got into another fight with Miroku yesterday." Now, that I had to laugh at. Miroku always had a way to piss someone off.

"What did he do now?"

"He was talking to a girl and Sango saw him. She got mad and left but Miroku saw her and chased after her. Sango was so busy in trying to get away and Miroku was so busy in chasing after her that they both forgot their coats and got sick." I sighed and shook my head. He always has to screw something up. "You'd be surprised that he wasn't flirting with the girl." My head shot up and I stared at her. She was right, I was surprised. That's completely impossible. Miroku not flirting with women was like Cupid becoming a banker and giving Miroku a reality check.

"What?"

"That girl was part of the commitee who sells carnations for Valentine's Day. He was asking how much a bouquet would cost for Sango. Sango took it the wrong way and thought that he was flirting." Wow, I can't believe it. Miroku really does like Sango. A lot, apparently. There was still one question I had, though.

"How do you know all this? Are you like Cupid in disguise or something?" She giggled and I couldn't help but smile.

"This all happened when I was waiting for you so we could go home."

''Really?"

"Yup. I watched all of it. I thought he was going to resolve it but, well, this happened instead." I nodded, still pretty surprised. I mean who would've thought Miroku would change? He's never changed. Not even for his girl friend he didn't change. Maybe he really, I mean really, likes Sango after all.

I sighed again and watched Kagome eat her lunch before smiling. How could Kami have created someone so. . . I don't even have a word to describe her anymore. She's completely indescribable. It still confuses me how I could have hated her before. Well, not hate her. Just not talk to her as much. She must have seen me look at her because then she gave me a weird look.

"What?" I wonder if she remembered. . .

"Remember when I first met you?"

"Not really. . . I don't remember the exact moment but I remember not talking to you so much." Strange, I don't remember when I met her either. How can I not remember how I met the person I'm in love with. I'm a disgrace! "Although, I do remember the time you tried to jump over a rock with a stick yelling, "I'm Luke Skywalker!", then you fell flat on your face 'cause you ended up tripping over the rock." She said laughing hysterically. Oh, yeah! I remember that. That was pretty funny. Painful but funny. My knee hurt a lot after that. . . Oh, I got one!

"I remember the time you got mad at one of your friends. You got so mad you took their water bottle that was in their hand and threw it on the floor and left."

"Well, she was getting really annoying--"

"So, you pretended the water bottle was her head." Her and I both laughed. I have to admit, it was a little scary but when you look back on it, it's pretty funny. "Good times, huh?"

"Yeah. But, that's all over now. The past is the past." That's what I hate. Everything changed. And things are going to change even more now. She's gonna leave and. . . I might never see her again. . . The next bell soon rang, meaning lunch was over. I walked her back to class and returned to my regular classes, the thought of change on my mind. There were only two things I was afraid of in this world. That's change and losing Kagome, but I'm afraid of the second one even more, which has to start with the first on before that happens. It's true, if things change anymore, she might leave and I won't see her again. And, knowing that it's a possibility, I'm scared to death.

The thought never left my mind, not for one second. It stayed with me until the end of the day, where I drove Kagome home. The conversation on the walk to the car was good. She started remembering even more things about the past. All sorts of things like the time where one of our friends told us a really weird story about some guy she liked. It was really weird. I mean really weird.

We both got into the car and buckled in. I turned the car on and smiled as I listened to some of our other memories. It was nice to look back on the past. So many good and bad things happened but you can still look back and laugh about the dumb moments in your life.

The drive didn't take that long. I guess time flies when you're having fun because when we got there, me and Kagome couldn't stop laughing. I could barely breathe from all the laughing I was doing. I was laughing so hard I honked the horn of my car by accident. After that, we ended up laughing harder because Kagome's next door neighbor, who was a grumpy old man, yelled at us in the funniest voice you wouldn't even be able to hold back your laughter.

When the laughter subsided, Kagome was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Hold on, Kagome." She turned to me with that comfused expression on her face that you have to love. I had to fight back a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Um. . . Don't you ever wish that you could. . . well, you know. . . Go back to the past?" She closed the car door and watched me. I could see she was still a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there are so many great memories in the past. Wouldn't you want to re-live them?" She was quiet for a moment before she gave me a smile that took my breath away.

"They're only great memories because of the time that has passed." It was weird, but I actually understood what she was getting at.

"I'm just. . . Scared. . ."

"Of what?"

". . . Change."

"Why are you scared of change?"

"Because, for me, change has always only been for the worse. Everyone leaves when things change. Nothing is ever the same. I don't want to lose anyone. . ." Well, there's the truth. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. What I hadn't expected was for her to put her hand on mine and feel the thunder storm begin inside of me.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to lose anyone either. But, change doesn't mean you'll someone or something. Maybe, you'll gain something. Maybe, you'll gain someone. Change isn't always for the worse, Inuyasha." I looked up at her. I had to tell her what I was really afraid of. A part of me didn't want to, but that part was so tiny and the other part was much too dominant to stop.

"I'm afraid of losing someone. Someone who is special to me."

"Who?"

". . . You." My eyes locked on to hers and I immediately felt the magnetic pull. It was so hard to resist. I wanted to give in, but it would make things even worse. I couldn't give in, I needed to stay in control. The only problem is, I don't really know what that means anymore. I leaned in and stopped myself before leaning in more then stopping myself again. It was as if I was a student driver, trying to stop myself from crashing. It would only be a matter of time before I do in this case.

I finally came back down to Earth when I realized my lips were only centimeters from touching hers. I was so close to her again, I could feel the breath I had missed so much on my lips. It took every single ounce of will and power not to just crash my lips on to hers.

"I-I-I have to go." She whispered before opening her door and running to her house. I stared at her out the window and sighed in relief. It almost happened again! How could I let myself be so vulnerable?! Then again, it is Kagome. . . Wait, what am I saying? There is no excuse for my actions. I turned the car back on and drove home.

I almost ruined my friendship with Kagome. . . Again! Damn it, why did Kami have to make her so attractive!? I'm going to have lots of complaints when I get up there so he'd better prepare himself. Oh, great, now I'm threatening Kami. That's a one way ticket to hell. Okay, here's a little something you guys listening to the story can do. Give me the number of a shrink 'cause like I said, I **really** need help.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 12! I'm really sorry it took so long but it's here! Like I mentioned in the earlier chapters, you can start voting on which story you want me to write next. This story will be coming to an end soon :[ But, don't worry, there will still be a few chapters before the end. Remember to R&R! Until Next Time!**

**Oh, before I forget, if you guys have any questions, feel free to mention them in a review or P.M. me. I'll answer your question next chapter or answer you with a P.M. Okay, now I'll go.  
**


	13. Happy Valentine's Day! Not

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! I know last chapter probably put you guys to sleep but I promise you this one is going to be better. I think some of you might get mad at me so before I start, when you leave me a review, don't yell or growl at me. . I'm afraid of growling. . . On with the story!

* * *

**Guess what today is! It's the day where Cupid pops out and makes everyone fall in love. It's Valentine's Day!

You'll be as surprised as me when I tell there is absolutely no sarcasm in my voice. Huzzah! And the reason for my happiness on this very day is because of a feeling. That's right. A simple feeling that could mean nothing but I think it means something. I think it means that something will happen today. Something, oh, well, I don't know, between Kagome and I maybe? And, now you see why I'm excited.

So, since about 6:30 this morning, I have been smiling like a moron. Now, it's 9:04. Everyone's in class by now but the teacher is usually the last one to come in. Funny, huh? Anyways, I'm not only excites because of the feeling but because yesterday, I ordered two bouquets of carnations to be sent to Kagome anonymously, of course. I'm just dieing to see the look on her face.

"I see you're excited." I heard Kagome's voice next to me. I turned to her and grinned.

"Well, of course, it's Valentine's Day!"

"How come you were never this excited last year? Or the year before? Or any year?"

"Well, you could say I got some guts and had a little change of heart."

"Ah, this is about your mystery girl, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"In other words yes?"

". . .Yeah, pretty much." She giggled at my response.

"Why are you so giggly all the time?"

"Am I not allowed to giggle?"

"I never said that." She rolled her eyes and I just chuckled and her actions. If she only knew. . .

The teacher came in and the room went completely quiet. You could drop and pin in the room and hear it clearly from how quiet it was.

"Good day, class. As you all know, today is Valentine's Day." A few excited whispers were exchanged in the class. Especially the girls. I never thought a girl could talk so much on Valentine's Day. They were like broken tape recorders. They just kept going and going, repeating the same things.

"Yes, I know all of you are very excited and won't be paying much attention today because of that." I had to laugh at that. It was true, after all. A few other people laughed with me before the teacher continued talking.

"So, to end your suspense and excitement, the school committee has decided to give out the ordered carnations in the morning. And, my class is first. So, ladies, if you will." A few girls came in with a bunch of carnations in their hands. At least 5 bouquets.

"That's a lot of carnations." Kagome leaned over and whispered to me.

"I guess there are a lot of people in love." I said to her with a soft smile. "You think you got any?"

"Nope. I don't think anyone likes me." She's right. No one likes her. I don't like her either. . . I love her.

"You sure about that?" A small smirk played across my face when I said that because right them and there, the two bouquets were placed on her desk. My smirk broke out into a huge grin when I saw her face. It was like a mixture of confusion and surprise and I wanted to laugh so badly but if I did I would give myself away.

"Who would by me so many carnations. . . ?" I covered my mouth to hide the grin that was plastered on my face.

"Um, I don't know." My answer was muffled because I had my hand over my mouth. She looked over at me with a strange look before her eyes widened slightly. Uh oh, I think she found out.

"You did it!" Yup she did. "You sent all there carnations!"

"I did not!" I said back, trying to keep myself from being exposed.

"Yes you did, don't lie to me."

"How are you so sure it wasn't someone else?"

"Because you're the only one who would be stupid enough to buy two bouquets instead of one carnation." . . . Damn it, she has a point. . .

". . . Well, you're still wrong." She rolled her eyes at me and slumped back in her seat.

"Why did you buy them for me?" . . . Didn't think she would ask me that. I'm stuck for sure now. What am I supposed to say. 'Because I love you and don't know how to express my feelings with words." Oh yeah, that'll win her over for sure.

"W-Well. . . I don't know. You are my friend and I care about you a lot. I just wanted to give you something nice for Valentine's Day." That works, too.

"Well, thank you for the carnations but you didn't have to send me them."

"I know, but I did."

"But you didn't have to."

"But I did anyways." She sighed and I smiled. That's an argument no one will win.

Anyways, I wasn't the only one that got lucky that day. Miroku's flowers were sent to Sango as he had asked. But, the day before, he attached an apology note. Sango's in call with me and Kagome in first period but Miroku isn't. You can imagine the look on her face when she got the bouquet and the letter. Let me break it down.

First, she was all confused. She didn't think anyone would like her enough to even buy her one carnation, like Kagome thought. So, when she got an entire bouquet, she freaked of course. Well, not freaked. She was just really surprise.

Then, she started reading who it was from and she got this annoyed face because it said it was from Miroku. Kagome and I laughed for a good minute when she did that. She was going to throw them away but she decided to read the rest, thanks to me and Kagome's persuasion. So, she read it and immediately became happy because he explained why he was really talking to the girl. But, then she put on a guilty look on her face because she ended up getting him sick.

She decided she was going to apologize to him in her next class. Sadly, Kagome and I will miss that "love-fest" for Math. Fantastic. I have a feeling we'll hear all about it during our lunch period. And we did.

It's funny how days pass by so quickly because I can't even remember the last three periods of class. That's going to be a problem tomorrow. . . So, Sango did apologize and for once, Miroku didn't act perverted. It's a miracle sent from heaven. Thank you, Kami.

But, I;m not kidding when I say he wasn't acting perverted. He was acting. . . Normal. He didn't grope Sango, he didn't look at other girls. He didn't do anything Miroku-like. It was so. . . Strange. I wonder if he was doing it because it was Valentine's Day and he wanted to set a good example or something, or because he really like Sango. And if it is the second one, then he must really like Sango. I mean **really** like Sango.

He just like listened to everything that came out of her mouth. And he seemed so interested, too. I'm telling you, if this is a joke, he is a really good actor but Sango will end up killing him before he gets an acting career.

Throughout the entire lunch period, he paid attention to her and only her. It was truly fun to watch. He even agreed to walk her to her next class. Kagome and I still could not believe he had just acted. We couldn't say much on the subject until we talked again in Study Hall. I walked her to her next class before going to my own.

I know I didn't mention this before but ever since I woke up, I've been wondering if I could kiss Kagome again. Maybe I would have the guts to tell her how I feel, too. It's just this damn feeling, it won't leave. I hope it means something good will happen. Something different for once.

I do hope that I get to kiss her. At least kiss her. It's like. . . Her lips were meant for me. That's corny, I know, but I really can't understand why I'm so obsessed with her lips. They're just so perfect. It's amazing.

It's funny how one moment it's 1:00 and then the next it's 2:30. Study Hall is the best class in the world. Who's with me? It shouldn't even count as a class. Ha, imagine failing Study Hall. Now, that would be funny.

I sat down in my usual seat. Kagome was already there, which was no surprise. I still have to learn how she gets from one class to the next so easily. I didn't notice anything wrong with her until I got settled.

She looked worried. As if she had done something wrong. Or, as if something bad had happened. I hated seeing her upset. It made me worried and upset.

"Is everything okay, Kagome?" I asked, even I heard the worried tone in my voice. She didn't answer. She just bit her lip and looked at the table. "Kagome?" I asked again. "What is it?"

"There was something that happened in 7th period." Kagome whispered finally.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No, it wasn't anything that serious."

"Then, what happened?" This was weird. She doesn't want to say it. Is it going to hurt me if she does? I just need to know what this is.

"I have 7th period with Koga." She whispered. Koga? What does this have to do with Koga? Wait. . . Did he touch her? I swear to Kami if he did I'll rip him apart limb from limb!

"Yeah, did he do something to you?" I nearly lost it. She nodded her head. I was going to rip his head off but first I needed to know what he did. "What was it?"

". . . He asked me out." I could barely hear her whisper. That bastard! That traitor! He says he wants to be friends. What a lie! All he wanted to do was get passed me and to Kagome. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna. . . Wait. . . Then, why is Kagome upset? No. . . Please. anything but what I'm thinking. Please, Kami, tell me I'm wrong.

"W-What did you say?"

". . .Yes." I felt my heart shatter. I was right, it was going to hurt me. I fell back in my chair and stared at the ground. She said yes. . . I guess she doesn't like me after all. . . How could I have been so dumb to think that someone like her could ever show match my affections.

I guess I finally know what that feeling was. The feeling was that I was going to die. My heart is broken and there is nothing I can do about it. There's only one thing I have left to say. . .

Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 13(don't kill me). I know the ending is terrible. I know I hate Koga too. Ha ha ha, joking, but he can be an ass sometimes. So, R&R telling me what you think and I'll try to update faster. Until Next Time!**


	14. Winning Her Over

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I know you were mad at me in the last chapter because of what Kagome did but just remember one thing, I always have happy endings :) I will give you a little spoiler though. There will be a lot of fluff in this chapter and the maybe two or three chapters that follow. Hurray for fluff! Here's chapter 14! Have fun!

* * *

**"When are you going out with him?" I asked Kagome, referring to the date she had with Koga. I was heart-broken that she had said yes. Yes to him, of all people. I know what you're thinking. Why aren't you more upset? Why aren't you protesting? Why aren't you saying how much of an ass Koga is? Well, think about it. The love of your life made a decision that you absolutely hate. You're supposed to be their best friend first and lover later. ANd, as a best friend, I have to support her decision. I would tell her that Koga is bad and that he's not right for her but I don't have any proof. In short, he wins.

Yes, he wins. He wins. . . For now. I dare him to lay a finger on her and do something she doesn't want to do. I _dare_ him. I would just like to see him try. Because if he does, I swear to Kami that I will do more then rip him apart. I will do much more.

"Next Friday." Kagome answered me. Even though I was feeling hurt and pissed off beyond compare, and I felt that I could fall apart any second, Kagome's voice would always keep me together.

There was a long moment of silence between the two of us. It was probably the longest pause either of us ever experienced when talking to each other. There was always something to say between me and her. But now, I just couldn't think of what to say. Everything that I thought would have to do with insulting Koga. I think she would feel even worse then she did now. I don't even know why she felt as bad as she did right now but I didn't ask either. I was afraid something that I didn't want coming out actually did come out.

"Are you okay with it?" Kagome's whisper seemed to snap me out of my depressing trance. Why was she asking me? It was her decision. I have no influence on what she does, apparently. Hold on a second. Is that why she's feeling bad? Because of my feelings? I don't understand. . .

"It's your decision, Kagome. I'll always be right here for you through everything that happens." I guess that's all I'll ever do, though. Just be there. Not being able to have a say because I didn't want to hurt her. Not being able to do anything because I didn't want things to be weird between us. I'll just always be there for support. I always was after all. I was always there but never noticed. That's how it's going to be now. . . And forever.

I took Kagome home that day with a lot on my mind. We didn't talk on the ride to her house and I didn't bother putting on the radio when I went home. I didn't eat and when my mom asked me why I just said I wasn't hungry. I shouldn't make my mother worry but I can't help it. Kagome doesn't love me. Heck, she doesn't even like me. I hate the fact that she chose Koga because I know that he's no good for her. I don't care if I don't have proof, this guy is bad news, I can feel it. I know my feelings are wrong. I have today to prove it. But, I'm sure of this feeling. This guy doesn't deserve Kagome. This guy doesn't deserve to have a head on his shoulders. He's a traitor and I regret ever trusting him.

I went up to my bedroom and shut the door. I collapsed on my bed and waited for something to happen. Maybe I'll die from this heartache. Yes, I know, I'm being over dramatic but it just hurts so much. I didn't think it hurt this much last year when we had our fight. And I think I nearly cried. I sat up in bed and held my face in my hands. Kagome. . . Why did I have to fall so deeply in love with you? I have never felt anything more painful than this pain you're causing me. It feels so great to be around you, almost like I found what I have been looking for the entire time. And when I'm separated from you, I wish you were still here with me. But, this pain is worse than anything. It isn't just jealousy but the fact that you actually like someone that isn't me. I just wish you knew how I felt. Maybe then all this pain would just go away.

I hadn't noticed it at first but when I took my hands away from my face there was a wet moisture stained on my hands. I thought it was sweat at first but then I felt something leak out of my eyes. I touched it to see what it was and got one hell of a surprise. I was crying. It wasn't full blown weeping but there were tears on my hands and my vision was all blurry. I wiped them away quickly. Men aren't supposed to cry. They aren't supposed to show their tears. That's what everyone says. But the water would not stop coming out of my eyes. I gave up after a while and bowed my head, letting the tears fall on to the bed. Kagome had made me even more weaker than I thought. Men aren't supposed to be this weak. And here I am, letting the water from my eyes just fall.

The tears soon stopped and I just sat there with my head down. Even if I had cried, the pain was still there. People say that crying makes you feel better. Well, I just cried and I'll tell you right now that what they said is crap. I feel no difference. All I feel now is my face being wet, along with my bed. Oh, yeah, what a great change. Ranting won't make me feel any better, though. I don't think anything can make me feel better.

Suddenly, it hit me. I felt a little piece of hope shine inside me. There is something I could do. Yes! I knew this wasn't how it was going to end. I'm going to fight to the finish for Kagome's heart. Even if I lose, I will still be there and I will still have a chance if he leaves her. I have to act fast, I only have a week before Kagome goes on her date with Koga. There's only one thing I could do to make her see that it was a mistake. I have to 'romance' her. I have to make her see that I'm the one for 's not going to be easy, considering how much time I have. But, I have to try. For her and for my broken, piece of crap heart.

I got off of my bed and changed my clothing. I have to try to bring her closer to me every second I have. I put on a a blue shirt with a light blue button-down shirt and some black cargo jeans. I thought I looked pretty handsome. I washed my face and my eyes like twice to get the salty feeling off of my face. I took my keys and went back down stairs, ready to keep fighting for Kagome's heart.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling all right?" I almost forgot how worried I had made my mom when I came home. I gave my mom a smile and went over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Actually mom, I feel a lot better. And if things turn out how I want them to, I might actually die from happiness." I told her with a small grin. She seemed a little confused and worried and I laughed slightly. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid or crazy."

"Oh, well that's a relief." My mom sighed in relief and my grin widened. "Just make sure that whatever you do, you stay safe, okay?"

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be safe." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled at her before leaving my house. My mom always knew how to put me in a good mood. It's one of the many reasons you just have to love your mother. No matter what you do to them or what they do to you, you both always put it behind each other and focus on what's important. Right now, I have to focus on what has always been important to me. Kagome. . . I will keep you safe, Kagome. Even if I'm not with you in romantic terms, I'll always be there for you. Friend or more. Noticed or unnoticed. I'll never leave you Kagome.

I thought about my plan the entire time I was driving to her house. When I got there, I parked in front of her house and turned the car off. I ran out of my car and nearly tripped as I ran to Kagome's porch. I rang the doorbell and waited. I suddenly stiffened. What was I going to say to her? I had acted coldly to her the entire afternoon. I can't just expect her to accept me as if nothing had happened.

I didn't really have much time to think about what I was going to say because the door opened and I nearly died. Kagome was crying! She had a tissue in her hand and her eyes were all puffy. Her puffy red eyes widened when she saw me.

"Inuyash--" Her voice cracked but I stopped her before she could even finish saying my name.

"Kagome?! Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Did someone hurt you? Did you--"

"Inuyasha, calm down. Everything is fine." She reassured me and I could see her trying to hold back the smile that I always loved to see her put on. Even though I was much calmer, I was still worried over why exactly she was crying.

"Then, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Titanic always had that affect on me." She said with a small smile. Titanic? The movie? Well, obviously it's going to make her cry. That's probably the saddest romantic movie I have ever seen.

"Oh. . ." Now I really felt like a moron. I scratched the back of my head nervously. "It is a pretty sad movie I guess." She giggled at my response and I looked down at the floor, blushing like a fool.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked me with a giggle. It's really hard not to smile when Kagome giggles. It even makes your heart feel good when it's all broken into a million tiny little pieces. She always finds a way to put them back together with those damn giggles.

"Um, sure." I stepped inside her house and she closed the door behind me. I saw on her coffee table that there was two gigantic bowls of popcorn accompanied by a liter of Pepsi and 3 Hershey bars. "Were you planning on becoming obese over the weekend?" She punched me in the arm and I just had to smile.

"I'm a girl who like romantic movies. And what's a marathon of a romantic movie weekend without chocolate, soda, and popcorn."

"I would say you're right but you're missing the ice cream." She ran into the kitchen and came bag with a large ice cream carton of "Ben & Jerry's Rocky Road Ice Cream".

"I was just about to get it before I started the next movie."

"Which is?"

"The Notebook." Of course. Nicholas Sparks certainly knows how to write a book and make it into a hit movie.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course I don't." Kagome said before going to her couch and sat down. I grinned and sat right next to her before she played the next movie.

"So, where's your mom?"

"She took my brother and my grandfather to a spa. My brother didn't like the idea very much but when my mom mentioned the arcade over there, he was more than happy to go."

"So, you have the house all to yourself?"

"For tonight and tomorrow afternoon. My mom comes tomorrow at like around seven." I nodded and smiled before turning my attention to the movie. We watched all of her collection of romantic movies. I didn't even know she had that many movies. After the _Notebook_, it was _A Walk To Remember_. I think she was doing them by author's because after that we watched all of the movies based on Jane Austen's novels. First, it was _Northanger Abbey_, followed by _Persuasion, _then _Sense and Sensibility, _then _Emma_, then,_ Mansfield Park, _and finally, _Pride and Prejudice_. Yup, Jane Austen sure was one heck of a woman. She was a great author, too.

By the time we finished all those movies, it was about 1 in the morning.

"I should go, my mom is probably worried about me." I explained to Kagome. As I prepared myself to get off the oh-so comfortable couch I had been sitting on for hours, Kagome stopped me.

"You don't have to go, Inuyasha." She said to me. It was almost as if she was sort of pleading me to stay. But, I don't think I could. My mom is probably waiting for me. Then again, I was curious about what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well. . . You could stay here for the night. Just for tonight. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday. We don't have to get up early and you could go home whenever you like. You could call your mom and tell her that I invited you to stay." Oh, Kami. This invitation is very tempting. I don't know if I could possibly keep myself from accepting. There's only one thing to do. I will listen to what my heart thinks is right.

"Okay, I'll stay." Hey, I said what my heart thinks was right. That didn't necessarily mean that the decision it was going to make seemed right to everyone. "But, she's probably asleep. I'll tell her that I stayed here the night." Kagome gave me a smile and I settled down again.

"Thanks." She whispered. "I'm glad you came. I was worried that you didn't want to talk to me again."

"Of course I want to talk to you, Kagome. You're my best friend." And the love of my life. You can't stay away from that person even if an ocean or gigantic wall keeps the two of you from being together.

"Why did you come, anyways?" . . .Damn it, why am I always stuck in situations like these with her?

"I came here to apologize. I acted cold to you after what you told me and I regret treating you that way. It was your decision and I shouldn't have acted that way with you." There, that's the whole truth. She probably hates me for acting so mean to her. I didn't even look at her on the ride I gave her home. I'm a terrible person.

Suddenly, I felt something fall on my shoulder. It was warm and it sent a shock from my shoulder to the rest of my body. I looked over and saw that Kagome had put her head on my shoulder.

"Apology accepted." She whispered. I watched her and a smile crept on to my face. I didn't dare touch her, afraid that the moment would either be ruined or not be true at all. I just watched her and all of her beauty in that one moment. I apparently never kept track of the time and about twenty minutes had just passed by. I looked at Kagome's face. Her eyes were closed and the tempo of her breathing was completely in sync. She was fast asleep.

Careful not to wake her, I took her into my arms and got off the couch. I walked up the stairs slowly so that I wouldn't make any noise. I opened the door to her room and walked towards her bed. I set her down on her bed and put the blanket over her. I suddenly felt a rush of deja vu come over me when I remembered the last time I had done this. But, this time, something different happened. Kagome opened her eyes again and smiled. I figured she would say the same thing she would have said last time but this time she said something different.

"Stay here." She whispered. I didn't get it, at first. I was already staying at her house. I had originally planned on sleeping on the couch in her living room. Where exactly did she want me to stay? She showed me where when she patted the space near her. I gulped and stared at her. She wanted me to sleep in bed... With her? Not that I was planning on doing anything. When you love someone as much as I love her, you will definitely wait until they're ready for any sexual activity. I would at least. And, it's not because I'm corny or a wuss. It's because, unlike the guys in our school, I actually care about the girl I love.

I did what she wanted me to do and took my shoes off. I took my button-down shirt off too and left the blue one on. I got in next to her and watched her. Her back was facing me so all I could do was watch the back of her head and how she breathed as she slept. Maybe she was so tired that she didn't even know what she was asking me to do. . . Or maybe it was because she really did want me to stay. I didn't know what it was at the moment, maybe it was all the thinking, but I suddenly felt even more sleepier than I did a few seconds ago. My eyelids grew heavier and I don't think I was very much in control of my actions. The last thing I remember wrapping my arms around something warm and taking in a sweet scent that might have just been the best scent that I had ever taken in before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, fluff. Don't you just love it? Fluffy, fluffy, fluff. Ha ha! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! There's a lot more where this came from 'cause there's no way that Inuyasha is giving up on Kagome. It's a fight to the finish! Remember to R&R! Until Next Time!**


	15. Tons of Fun

****

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! I am SUPER SORRY for not updating sooner. It's been pretty hectic lately. I have a super important test to study for, which is why I wasn't able to update. Now, enough about me. Let's get back to the story.**

**I hope you liked the last chapter! As I mentioned before, there's going to be a lot of fluff in these few chapters. So, without further ado, here is part two of the fluff-o-rama!**

* * *

I was awakened by a little crack of sunlight that was protruding through a curtain but I didn't open my eyes. That must have been the best sleep I've ever had. Dreamless as it was, it was refreshing and so peaceful. I wish I could have another night of sleep like that.

It was then that I realized there was something on me. It was soft, warm, and it smelled absolutely wonderful. I couldn't really describe the smell but if you smelled it you would most definitely agree with me, I assure you. I can't really remember anything that had happened the night before. I know I came to Kagome's house to watch movies. It was probably all that damn junk food. Getting drunk off of "Ben & Jerry's" ice cream, now that's pathetic. Forget about the ice cream. Now, what happened after that? We finished the movies. . . I apologized. . . She fell asleep. . . I took her to her room. . . Then, what?

Well, the first thing that popped into my head was that I was in my room and I just had an amazing night of sleep, but that can't be right. First, I haven't gotten a decent night of sleep since Freshman year. And second, that still doesn't explain the thing between my arms that has such a sweet aroma. Maybe I took Kagome's stuffed animal. No, this feels slightly bigger than a stuffed animal and much more real. A bigger stuffed animal, maybe? But, that still doesn't explain why it's so warm. This game is getting annoying.

I gave up and opened my eyes before stiffening. Right there, laying on my chest, was Kagome. I only saw the top of her head but I could tell she was asleep by her deep, slow breathing. Her head covered the right side of my chest. My chin was on the verge of touching the top of her head, which is probably why I can smell her, even though I could recognize Kagome's scent from a mile away. My arm was wrapped around her waist slightly and her hand was on the other side of my chest. Don't ask me how we got into this position because Kami knows that I don't even know.

I watched her sleep on me and smiled. I wish I could hold her like this all the time. It feels so nice to hold her in my arms. She fits perfectly in them. I wouldn't want any other girl in them but her. I kissed the top of her head softly and took in her scent again. Only Kagome has such a sweet scent that can intoxicate me. I closed my eyes and continued breathing in the scent. It wasn't until Kagome started moving where I stiffened again. She shifted a few times before looking up at me and her eyes widening. She sat up immediately and looked away. I found myself feeling really cold when she left and I shivered slightly. I sat up and stared at her.

"Kagome?" I murmurred to her. I should've known she would have freaked. My heart's already broken but this just adds on to the pain.

"I'm sorry." Her soft voice whispered back.

"For what?"

"I made you stay here and sleep in my bed. I bet you didn't like that very much. . ." I sighed and grabbed her arm softly. She turned to me and looked down at the bed.

"Hey. . . You didn't make me do anything. I wanted to stay here with you and I really didn't want to sleep downstairs on your sofa. I'm glad you invited me to sleep in your bed." I said with a smile. Kami, at that moment I just wanted to spill all of my feelings to her. I didn't, of course. I've been keeping it inside for a year and I think I can keep it in a little bit longer. She nodded and put on a small smile.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." I offered. She nodded again as I stood from the bed. I stuck my hand out so I could help her off of the bed. She took it and I felt a jolt of excitement rush through me. _Calm down, Inuyasha._ I told myself. _You're just holding her hand_. It's funny how my conscience thinks it's a simple walk in the park holding her hand. I must really need psychiatric attention.

The easy part is pulling her off of the bed, since I'm still holding her hand. The hard part is letting go of her hand. Pathetic? Yeah, I know. It's just letting go. How hard can it be right? Then again, this coming from the love sick idiot who gets jealous when his best friend is talking to any guy in the entire school.

Slowly, I let my fingers slip off her hand until my hand went limp on the side of my hip. My had turned cold. I hate that. Anywhere she touches me and lets go, it gets as cold as an ice berg. I ignored my heat-less hand and followed after Kagome, who had already gone down the stairs. When I got down there, I was met with the same surprise as hers. There, in her living room, was the mess we had created last night. DVD cases were scattered on the floor and on the couch. Ice cream cartons were knocked over on the coffee table, leaving little puddles of melted ice cream on it. Pepsi bottles were on the floor as if they were bowling pins. The gigantic popcorn bowl was turned over on the couch and some pieces of popcorn were scattered on the couch as well.

You could just imagine the look Kagome and I had on our faces. Jaws dropped and looking absolutely mortified. There was only one thing that could make me laugh at that moment. As it ran through my mind, Kagome just happened to say it.

"I am going to get so fat from all this stuff." I just had to laugh at that. I knew she was going to say it sooner or later. I just knew it. My laughter didn't last too long because she began to glare at me and punched me in the arm.

"You were there! Why didn't you stop me?"

"Hey, I mentioned obesity to you but you ignored me." Hey, I did ask her if she was planning on becoming obese. You have to agree with me there. Am I right?

"I'm going to drink gallons of water to wash the sugar away before it gets to me." She said, probably to calm herself down rather than inform me. "After we clean this mess, of course." And with that, we walked over and began to clean. I took the humongous popcorn bowl into the kitchen and put it into the sink. Kagome took the Pepsi bottles and put them in her recycling bin. Sadly, she's one of the only people who actually recycles. Anyways, I picked up the ice cream cartons and threw them away. Now, all we had to do was clean the coffee table and pick up the popcorn. Then, I could go home. . . Even though I really didn't want to.

I went back into the kitchen and looked around for the broom. Nothing. Fantastic.

"Hey, Kagome? Where's the broom?"

"Check behind that door." She pointed to a big, white door. It looked a little old but not the kind that would fall off if you opened it. I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"There's something wrong with the door. It won't open." I said as I struggled to open the door.

"There's a lock on it. Look." I looked up the door and saw a silver slide-lock. You know, the ones where you slide them back and forth to open them.

"Why does it have a lock?"

"I don't really know. When my parents bought the house, that door already had a lock." I shrugged and opened the door, this time with ease. I retrieved the broom and went into the living room to pick up the mess. I swept up the popcorn and threw it away in the trash while Kagome cleaned the ice cream puddle off of the coffee table. We put the DVDs where they belonged. Kagome put away the cleaning supplies while I went to go put away the broom. I walked up to the old door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge again. I looked up at the silver lock. The door was unlocked. I tried to open the door again but it was no use.

"Kagome, this door is stuck. It won't budge." I told her as i tried to open it.

"Is it locked?"

"No, it won't open." I put my two hands on the door handle and pulled. The door swung open right open and. . . BAM! I saw stars for a second before I felt myself hit the floor. Then, it went black. All I saw was black. I didn't know how long it had been until I heard something. It was like. . . A cry. A plea. _Wake up. . . Wake up. . ._I heard those words over and over. Then, I felt something shaking my body. The voice got louder and louder until I could hear it at full blast. When I recognized who it was, my eyes shot open. I regret they did because then I felt an enormous pain in my head. I blinked a few times and saw Kagome's face above me. She let out a sigh.

"Thank Kami you're okay." She whispered. I tried to sit up, but it failed when I started getting dizzy. I kept myself up with one hand.

"What happened?"

"You pulled the door open and it hit you on the head."

"I wish I wouldn't have done that. . ." I muttered and held my head. It was pounding hard. It was like my heart jumped int my head. Suddenly, I felt something soak the hand on my head. I let go of my head and looked at my hand. On my palm was a red liquid. Blood. "Ah, crap. . ."

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding! Come on we have to clean it up." Kagome helped me off of her kitchen floor and into the living room. She had to hold my arm so I wouldn't fall. I have to admit, I kind of like this treatment. I should get hurt more often. She sat me down on the couch and went into the kitchen. I heard some rummaging before she came back into the room with a towel, rubbing alcohol, and a band-aid. She sat down next to me and put alcohol on the towel.

"Now, this is going to sting so hold still." She said to me. She really shouldn't worry so much. I'm a man. I can take a little 'sting'. Honestly, it can't be that bad. She leaned over and pressed the towel to my cut. I stiffened.

"Ahhh!!" I yelled out in pain and winced. I closed one eye and clenched my teeth. Wow, that stings! I didn't think it would hurt so much.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked me. I looked over to her and she had bitten her lip. One side of my mouth curved up slightly.

"Y-Yeah. . . Just keep going." She continued to pat the cut. I winced a bit but that was all. It didn't sting that much anymore once you get used to it. Soon, she took the towel off and got the band-aid. She took the covering off and leaned over some more so she could put it on my head. I didn't mind her getting closer. I liked it, obviously. It was when she came back to my height that I began to get that uneasy feeling of wanting to kiss her again. She gave me a smile and my heart began to pound hard against my chest.

"There, all better." She said in her sweet voice. I could give in to that voice everyday. Heck, I do give into that voice everyday.

"Yeah, I feel great." I said. "You're one heck of a doctor." She blushed at my compliment and I smiled. Oh, Kami, now it's getting harder not to lean in. I used every little shred of will I had in me not to capture her lips with mine. Suddenly, she looked back at me and our eyes locked. I felt my will power being shattered instantaneously, but I still tried to hold back. I can't kiss her. It'll make things awkward again. I would rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all. I need her. I need her to stay with me. And if I keep trying to kiss her, than that will never happen.

In those few moments of thinking, I didn't realize that our faces got dangerously close. When I did realize, it was almost impossible for me to hold back. But, I did. The odd thing is, I'm sure I didn't move. I was too distracted in my thoughts to even move a milimeter towards her face. Unless. . . It wasn't me that was moving. . . It was her. But, that's not possible. She doesn't want to kiss me. I'm her best friend. She wouldn't want to kiss me. . . Right?

Our faces were centimeters from touching and she kept leaning in. I can't do this. I won't kiss her. Our faces got even closer to each other than before. She doesn't love me like I love her. We can't do this. Then, I felt her breath on my lips. I lost it.

In an instant, my arms wrapped around her waist and I pressed my lips against hers in a passion filled kiss. I felt alive again. Just as I did on New Years. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I kissed her with everything. Her arms went around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. This has been one of the only things I wanted since New Years. To kiss her again. To feel this feeling. To have her in my arms like this. It's absolutely the best thing I have ever felt.

I didn't feel it at first because I was still hung over the fact that I was kissing her again, but I had picked her up and I was heading up the stairs. The door to her room was open so I just walked in. I set her down on the bed and positioned myself above her, never breaking heated kiss. We were going ahead of ourselves but this feeling was incredible. It is an undescribable feeling that you just need more of. I never want to feel anything else but the feeling. I don't want to feel it with anyone else but Kagome. I want to be with her forever.

I love you so much, Kagome Higurashi.

We kept our kiss going for a while until we broke apart for air. I stared down at her and wondered what was going through her mind. I wonder if she knew that she was leaning into me. Our gazes were locked again as we stared at each other. And with a small tug from Kagome's arms around my neck, I kissed her again. This time, it wasn't with so much passion. It wasn't with a needy feeling. It was with love. Just a simple loving kiss. A kiss that showed everything that I felt for her. Suddenly, she pulled away. I stared down at her and began to wonder if she thought that this was wrong for us to do. I wondered if she thought we should stop.

"Inuyasha. . . I--"

"Kagome! We're home!" The voice of Kagome's mother echoed through the house. I jumped off of Kagome immediately and we both ran down the stairs. When we got down there, we were panting. We had no air in our lungs. Maybe it was because of our kissing. . .

"Oh, Inuyasha. I didn't know you were here."

"Hey. . . Mrs. Higurashi. . ." I said between intakes of breath.

"Mom. . . What are you doing here. . . So early. . . I thought you guys were coming back. . . Tonight." Kagome panted.

"Well, I decided to surprise you! Did you two have fun while we were gone?" Kagome and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Um, you could say that, Mom." Kagome said, looking to the floor and shuffling her feet.

"Yeah, we had tons of fun." I said, scratching the back of my head, the blush still on my face.

Yeah. . . A real fun time to real fun time to remember.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I honestly don't know where those last few paragraphs came from. Haha, my mind just went there for a second. I don't really know if this should be rated T anymore. I mean, there won't be any lemon but. . . I don't know, haha, I might have to raise it because of the part. Haha, maybe not. Well, I don't know. So, don't forget to R&R and, again, I'm sorry for not updating faster but I will try to get ideas for the next chapter. Until Next Time!**


	16. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: Hi, everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. For this chapter, since I couldn't think of anything fluffy to write, I was going to just do a week timeskip to Kagome's date with Koga. But, an idea struck me while it was raining. And that is how Chapter 16, fluff-o-rama part three, was born. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing about it. On with the story!**

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon. It was two days after I spent the night with Kagome. It was two days until Kagome went on her date with Koga. It was Wednesday and it looked absolutely horrible outside. The sky was an eerie looking gray and you could tell that it was going to pour any minute. It was one of those days where it was humid but it was going to rain because of all the humidity. We've been lucky with all the nice weather.

I haven't talked to Kagome since last Saturday. Now, I know what you're thinking. Coward. I admit it, I am a coward. I'm a a coward for not facing her for three days straight. I'm a coward for not trying to face her. And, the biggest reason of all, I'm a coward for not telling her my feelings. I'm also very ashamed. How could I let myself get caught up in the moment. It was foolish and risky and I shouldn't have done it.

Today, I finally put my cowardness aside and asked her to accompany me to the park. I knew that it was probably going to rain so I brought an umbrella with me before going to school. She accepted my request, surprisingly. I'll try and make things go back to normal. I won't screw up our friendship anymore. Even if I want something more than just a simple friendship. . .

Right now, I was waiting near my car for Kagome. I couldn't stand outside because the humidity and heat were shooting through the roof. So, I stayed in the car with the AC blasting. It was very refreshing, thank Kami for that. It didn't take very long for the door to open and for Kagome to sit down. She was a wearing a t-shirt with a big pink bunny on it. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing loose jeans. Not too loose, but not too tight.

"Wow, it's hot out there!" She sighed. Oh Kami, I wish she hadn't said that. I looked away quickly, the AC suddenly seemed to stop taking its affect on me.

"Yeah, really. . . Hot." I breathed out shakily. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. I pulled out of the school driveway and drove towards the park. The drive there was quiet. My brain racked with possible conversations but nothing came into my head. She usually did all of the talking. She always had something to say and everything that came out of her mouth, I listened to. It made everyday of my life joyful and definitely less boring.

I parked near the park and turned the car off. I got out of the car and went to open her door. She exited with ease and headed towards the sidewalk. I locked the car and followed after her. Even though it was like an oven outside, for some reason, I had a sweater on. It wasn't extremely heavy. It was very light and it felt like I was just wearing one item of clothing. That was something to talk about. She could have said how crazy I was to be wearing a sweater on such a day. But, she didn't open her mouth. Not once.

Both of us walked in beside each other, the awkward silence becoming slightly annoying. I tried to pay attention to how beautiful the scenery was. It was truly a wonderful sight. Even though it was gray outside, a bit of an orange-pink color tinted some of the clouds, which made the day seem somewhat better than it actually was.

"Please, say something." The silence was suddenly broken by Kagome's voice. "I had a feeling that things were going to be awkward between us, but, please, say something." She stopped her stroll and I followed her actions.

"Well, let's make it un-awkward. Let's talk about it." I escorted her to a nearby bench and we both took a seat. I waited for her to start the conversation, since an idea for a talk never came to mind. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry." She murmured softly. I looked at her, incredulously.

"For. . .?"

"For kissing you." _Well, I'm not. _My conscience whispered. I silenced it quickly before answering.

"It's not exactly your fault."

"Yes, it is. I kissed you and that could have ruined everything between us."

"Kagome," I said, trying to sound calm so she could understand that I wasn't upset and that everything would be fine. "It's not the end of the world. . . It's not like we haven't kissed before." She looked away from me and I didn't blame her. I was starting to feel the color rise into my cheeks and I don't think it was because of the heat.

"I know, but that was different. We got caught under the mistletoe and it was tradition. This was. . . I dont know."

"What do you mean?"

"W-When I kissed you. . . It was like something was pulling me towards you. I just. . . Needed to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you. And, I couldn't hold back the feeling." I gulped and let out a quiet breath.

"Would it be weird if I said I felt the same way?" She looked up and me and bit her lip before shaking her head. Right then and there, I felt a rain drop hit the top of my head. I touched my head and looked up. In an instant, a down pour began. Kagome squeaked and covered her head. I covered mine too and jumped off the bench. I looked around for some kind of quick cover. I spotted a tree and looked over to Kagome, who was soaked in no time at all. I pulled her off of the seat and covered pulled her under my sweater. I took both of us rapidly to the tree, making sure she was completely covered by my sweater. The tree actually blocked most of the rain drops. Both of us sat down and leaned against the tree. I wasn't very cold since I had my sweater but, when I looked over to her, Kagome was shivering.

"You're cold." I stated louder than usual. It was hard to talk while it was raining. The rain blocks the sounds.

"No, I'm fine." She said back, her body trembling lightly, making her voice uneven. I scooted towards her, removed my sweater and wrapped it around her. Then, I wrapped my arms around her to keep her, and myself, warm.

"You need it more than I do." I said more quietly then before. Her shivering calmed down quite a bit and she sighed softly after awhile.

"Thank you." She whispered. I pulled her closer to me and resisted the urge to kiss her head. She leaned her head closer into my chest and I couldn't wish for anything better to happen. There was only one thing left that I had to say.

"You're welcome." I murmured softly.

The rain didn't calm down immediately, but I didn't mind. We were both warm and I was content and completely comfortable in the position I was in. I watched the rain lighten as I held Kagome's slim figure in my arms. Once it was down to a light drizzle, I looked down at her. At first I thought she was asleep but then I realized she was watching the rain as well.

"The rain calmed down." I whispered. She began to move her head slightly before looking up at me, making our faces only centimeters apart.

"So it did." She whispered back, staring at me in the eyes. I stared back into hers and the force she was talking about earlier came back. There was no need for it. I already knew what I wanted and I didn't need a gravitational pull to help me get it. As if in slow motion, I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek lightly and leaned down. There was absolutely nothing that could stop what was going to happen from happening. . . Or so I thought.

Suddenly, a car horn rang through my ears and I looked up. Just across from the park, Kagome's Mom was in her car and honking on the horn. Kagome looked up too and saw the car. She scrambled out of my grasp and stood on her feet. She looked back at me for a slight second and gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." I gave her a nod and watched her run to her mother's car. Her mother drove off and I just stared in front of me as I took in all that happened, as I always do. She felt the same way I did. She let me hold her when she was cold. And she almost let me kiss her. One question remains.

Does she love me?

Her date with Koga is in two days. If she loved me, she would have canceled. But, what about her kiss? And what was about to happen between us just now? There is only one thing that I could say right now.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and I couldn't have asked it to be any better.

* * *

**A/N: And there's Chapter 16. I just finished an entire week of difficult testing so =] But, then one of my family members got into a horrible accident so now I'm =[ Luckily, they are very willing to re-cooperate and I am helping them in every possible way I can.**

**This chapter was actually supposed to be up a week ago, but my laptop decided to be annoying and erase the file. . . Again! So, I had to rewrite it. One day, I'm going to get rid of this peice of junk and get a new laptop. Then we'll see who'll be laughing =D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would say there are only. . . 3 Chapters left of the story =( Yes, very sad. I loved working on this story and I wish I was back at the beginning. But, who knows? Maybe the next story will be even better! So, R&R and tune in for the next chapter! Until Next Time!**


	17. The Big Date

**Disclaimer: Good day, everyone! I hope you've all had a wonderful weekend. Happy Mother's Day to all those amazing mothers that we have. I know I wouldn't be the person I am today without my mom =D**

**Anyways, my story is coming to an end =[ Yes, I am sad. But, there will be many other adventures in other stories so do not worry ;] Only 2 chapters left until the end of the story. Make sure to vote for which story I should start next on my profile.**

**That's enough of my blabbering. I'll give you what you really came for now. Chapter 17! Here we go!

* * *

**Here it is. The day that I have been dreading since I received news about what was going to happen. The day most people find as a relief. I used to as well, but, now, I fear it.

It's Friday. The day that Kagome will be going on her date with Koga. Kami, give me strength.

The worst part of it all is that I haven't talked to Kagome since Wednesday! Yes, like I said before, I'm a coward. Give me some credit, I couldn't just see her the next day and pretend that everything was okay when I was about to kiss her! It wouldn't have made a difference. Whatever I say, it won't change her mind. If I had talked to her yesterday, she still would have gone on that date with Koga. What could I have possibly said? Nothing. It was hopeless. . .

_Kami, Look at how we're talking! We can't just give up hope. We have to keep fighting for her until the end. What happened to the love-struck fool we used to be? The one that wouldn't give up hope? We're the only ones that can help each other in this crisis situation. _Countered my conscience.

Good Kami, I need mental help. I'm arguing with myself for crying out loud. But, my conscience is right. I can't give up. I have to keep fighting for the woman I love. Even if it is hopeless.

_Stop talking like that! _My conscience spoke up again.

"Oh, quiet you." I muttered under my breath. School had ended for the day and everyone had gone to party, just like they always did on Fridays. Kagome had informed her date with Koga was at eight o'clock. It was six twenty-three. This was my last chance to stop this. I have to give it my all.

I was already driving towards her house. Three hours of doing absolutely nothing around my house was enough. Plus, I had to face her eventually.

As soon as I parked in front of her house, I stepped out of my car and ran towards her porch. When I knocked on her door, instead of her answering, Kagome's mom answered.

"Oh, Hello Inuyasha." She greeted me in her soft, sweet voice.

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kagome here?" I asked, peeking behind her quickly to see if Kagome was on the couch before looking back at her. Sadly, she wasn't there.

"Yes, she's in the backyard. I'll go tell her you're here."

"It's okay. I want to surprise her." I insisted. Mrs. Higurashi gave me a warm smile that I usually saw Kagome give me. Now, I know where she gets it from. She closed the door and I headed around the house and towards Kagome's backyard. There was a big, baige, wooden door that was the entrance to the backyard. I took off the lock and opened the door slowly, making sure that the door didn't make a sound as I opened it. As I walked through the door, I saw Kagome swinging herself back and forth on a deep green porch swing. She was watching her feet as she moved the swing. She didn't seem to notice I came in, so I inched myself a bit closer before making her aware of my presence.

"Hey." I spoke casually, not too loud but not too soft. She looked up and gave me the exact smile her mother just gave me.

"Hi." She whispered in a sweet voice. She must have been in deep thought before I walked in. Her voice is usually like that after she wanders off in her mind. I approached the swing and took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside, you know. . . Getting ready." The last part I said with much less enthusiasm than how I usually spoke.

"It's warm out so I decided to come out here and get some fresh air. I must have been out here for a while now. I changed out of my school clothes and came out here. I started swinging myself for Kami knows how long and, well, here I am, still swinging myself." She explained in a tone that did not at all sound like her. I didn't want to ask immediately what was wrong with her, since I knew she was going to deny the fact that something was wrong, but I would lean into that subject.

"What've you been thinking about?" I pressed on, wanting to know what was bothering her and if I could fix it in any way.

"Oh, just some things here and there."

"Like?"

"Nothing really." Well, the indirect approach doesn't seem to be working out so well. But, I do have other tricks up my sleeve.

"I know how to get the truth out of you. It's better to just say it then make me use force." She gave me a smirk as if daring me to do it, and, boy, did I want to. It was fun to tease her in the way I'm talking about. She always comes right out with what she was thinking about and I could always fix her problems. What would be so different this time?

"You wouldn't." She said, adding on the dare with her new tone of voice. I knew that behind her smirk, she was scared of what I would do. She refused to tell me and now, she must suffer the concequences. I gave her a grin and, in an instant, my arms went behind her to her lower back and began tickling her. She squealed and giggled and laughed as she struggled to break free. I kept my hold on her, laughing as I did so.

"Ready to give up?" I asked over her laughter. She continued moving around in my grasp and laughing hysterically.

"No!" She squealed and laughed afterwards. I increased the tickling and moved my fingers from her back to her stomach. She laughed loudly and leaned back, trying to escape. I just leaned forward with her until her back was pressed against the seat of the porch swing. In her attempt to get me to stop, she gripped my arms and dug her nails into them. Althought it did sting slightly, that didn't stop me from toturing her. She hands moved from my arms and towards my chest so she could push me off of her and get me to stop. It didn't make me move but the feeling of her hands on my chest was absolutely heavenly. So amazing that I actually slowed the tickling down before it came to a complete stop. She was panting, her hands still on my chest and I could feel her heart pounding since I still had my hands on her stomach.

"Now?" I said with a slight grin. She grinned back, still panting, and shook her head. My grin settled into a soft smile. It wasn't until that moment that I had realized the position we were both in. Her legs were parted slightly where I had placed myself. I had my hands on her stomach and she had hers on my chest. She was panting and I had to admit I was a little out of breath. The way that we were looking at each other in that instant would make anyone think that we were about to. . .

I put myself back into reality and when I did, I found it to be a big mistake. In that moment where I had stopped thinking, my eyes glued themselves to hers and I couldn't find the will to pull myself away. Before I could even move, I felt something crawl up from my chest to my neck all the way up to my face. Kagome's soft hand stroked my cheek softly and I sighed inwardly, my eyes closing by themselves. I let her caress my cheek for what seemed like forever. The feeling was too good to pull away from and I was to weak to be the one to do it.

Suddenly, Kagome's hand shot back and she sat up. I moved back so our faces didn't collide, though I wish they did.

"I have to go. Koga's going to come and I need to get ready." Kagome said frantically and stood from the swing. This was it. She was going on that date and she'll fall for him and leave me in the dust. And I have to stand by and watch. Something inside me just made my nerves twitch and I grabbed her arm. She turned around at once. I stood up so I could face her more properly.

"Don't go on that date with him." I told, or begged her.

"Why not?"

"Please, Kagome. There are tons of guys out there that are so much better for you than him." She laughed halfheartedly and looked to the ground.

"Yeah, like who?" She murmured under her breath. I lifted her chin up and gave her one of the biggest hints ever.

"You're looking at one." I said, looking directly into her eyes so she could know that I was telling nothing but the truth. She bit her lip, as if hesitating whether or not she should do something.

Then, Kagome's backyard door opened. I let go of her chin and turned around to see Mrs. Higurashi.

"Kagome, Koga called and said he'll be coming in an hour."

"Thanks Mom." Kagome whispered before Mrs. Higurashi left again. I looked to the ground. I was right, no matter what I say she'll still go on the date. I felt to soft lips touch my cheeks before Kagome walked passed me and out of her backyard.

I lost. I lost my best friend. I lost the love of my life. I lost my whole world. I made my way to the door of the backyard and got into my car before driving back home. I parked my car in front of my house, walked lifelessly into my house, dragged myself up the stairs, and threw myself on the bed. I covered my head with a pillow and fell into darkness where I could not feel the pain that was pounding through my heart.

What had caused me to wake up was my phone vibrating on the bed. I groaned and looked at it. Though my vision was a bit blurred because I has just woken up, I saw the 'M' at the beginning and knew it was Miroku. I pressed the _Talk_ button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, blasting my ear drum.

"Oh, what is it Miroku!" I yelled right back at him through the phone.

"I've got some bad news. It involves Kagome." I sat up in bed and threw the pillow I had put on my head aside.

"Speak."

"Koga started a bet with one of his friends and he bet that he could sleep with Kagome. He asked her out on a date and planned to take her to a hotel." I glanced at the clock quickly and nearly cursed. It was more than an hour after Koga was supposed to pick up Kagome.

"Which hotel Miroku?"

"The big, five-star one near your house."

"Thanks a lot Miroku." I quickly hung up my phone and jumped off of my bed. Now, he's **DEAD**. The nerve of this guy trying to get Kagome into bed with him. Sweet Kagome. Pure Kagome. **My **Kagome. I don't care if she will never love me and always hate me for separating her from Koga but I can't let him do it. I can't let this ignorant, peice of **shit** bastard waltz in and steal Kagome's virginity.

I jumped down my stairs and sprinted out of my house and hopped into my car. The moment the engine started, I drove like a mad-man towards the hotel. I surely passed the speed limit by a lot and if someone got inmy way I would most likely kill myself in the accident, but if I didn't make it to Kagome in time, I would kill myself.

Barely parking correctly in the hotel parking lot, I kicked my door open, leaving the car keys in the car, and dashed into the hotel. I rammed myself at the front desk and took in a few breaths of air. The manager, who was attending the hotel counter, looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sir, can I help you with something?"

"Yes!" I responded without breath. "I need to know what room a man named Koga is staying in."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but those files are classified. You could--"

"Look! This is a matter of life and death, okay! He has a girl up there and he's going to do very impure things!" The manager stared at me, now slightly scared. He quickly went over to the computer and typed in some code. The computer beeped and he looked back at me.

"_Koga_ has not yet checked into his room. He canceled his reservation about fifteen minutes ago." I slight feeling of relief washed over me but I still didn't know where Kagome was and if she was safe or not. I ran out of the hotel and got right back into my car. I pulled out of the lot like and drove towards Kagome's house like a complete maniac. It only took me about two and a half minutes to get there. I threw the door open, taking my keys this time, and ran to the house. I rang the door bell several times, rapid-fire. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door again.

"Mrs. Higurashi, where's Kagome?" I asked quickly before she could say a word.

"She's upstairs. She came back from her date about thirty minutes ago." Again, relief washed over me.

"Can I see her?" Without answering, Mrs. Higurashi moved aside and let me in. I raced up the stiars, my heart pounding against my chest. I swung Kagome's room door open and saw her sitting on the bed. She looked up, tears in her eyes and gave out a sigh. She got up and ran into my arms. I wrapped my arms securely around her and closed my eyes. Thank Kami she was safe. I shushed her softly and soothed her back.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

"Y-You were right. I should have never gone on that date." She stuttered softly, her voice cracking. Fear shot through me again and I looked down at her.

"Did he. . .?" She shook her head and I gave a big sigh of relief.

"I punched him in the face when he tried to force me to go to the hotel." She answered, and, if it weren't for the current situation, I would have smiled. After that, she buried her face into my chest again. "I-I'm so sorry for not listening to you." She wept into my chest. I kissed her head softly and continued rubbing her back.

"As long as your safe, I don't care about what happened before." I loosened my grip tightly only to feel her grip me tighter.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, now trembling slightly. I tightened my arms around her and hushed her.

"I'll never leave you, Kagome. Not now, and not ever."

I love you so much, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**A/N: And there's Chapter 17! Yay! Only one Chapter left and one question remains: Will Inuyasha and Kagome finally end up together? Get your votes in for the next story! Tune In For The Last Chapter of **_Always There But Never Noticed_**! Until Next Time!**


	18. The Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! Hope you're all having a good Memorial weekend. It's been pretty OK for me, I suppose.**

**ARE YOU ALL EXCITED! I AM! THE FINAL CHAPTER! (Trumpet plays in the background as confetti falls.) I'M SO HAPPY! But, I'm also sad at the same time. I'm happy, and I'm sad. I guess you could say I'm all around confused. Oh well!**

**As mentioned before, I have enjoyed writing this story so much. It's been one heck of a ride, let me tell you. But, in my opinion, I've got to say that the ending is the best part. How about I stop bragging about it and just show you? HERE IS THE FINALE OF **_Always There But Never Noticed_**! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Kagome stopped crying after about two minutes. She wasn't a _cry baby_, as some people call it. I think it's pretty brave to cry, or to show any of your feelings for that matter.

_"You were right." _She had said to me. _"I should have listened to you. He was just another jerk who liked using girls for a night of fun. Why are all guys such bastards?" _My sweat dropped at that moment.

_"Uh, Kagome. Not all guys are bad, ya know."_

_"But some can be real big time bastards."_

_"You don't have to tell me twice. I know how they are."_

_"How come you're not like that?" _Because I have you in my life, I thought. Because you changed me for the better. Because you made me want to be someone better, just for you. That was the obvious answer. That was the answer that I didn't dare leave my lips.

_"Because, girls don't deserve that. If some girls want that, then they can go ahead and take it. But, I'm not going to be like that and breaks some girl's heart." _She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. My arm wrapped around her as I got ready to speak again. _"I'm glad you're safe, Kagome. If he would've. . . I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't punched him."_

_"He's a lot weaker than I'd thought he'd be." _I just had to grin down at her. She thinks she can rule the world now, I bet. _"Really. He passes off as such a tough guy but he was out in a split second when I punched him. . . I wonder if I gave him a black eye. . . I hope I did."_

_"Well, if you didn't, don't worry. I'll get him for you."_ She gave a small laugh. I was so worried that I would never hear that laugh again. I pulled her slightly closer, hoping she didn't mind. Thankfully, and surprisingly, all she did was settle her head on to more.

_"Why are you so good to me, Inuyasha?" _Because I love you too much to treat you any differently, unless it's better. That's another obvious answer that I shoved to the back of my head.

_"You deserve it. I know you do. You deserve better than Koga, better than the boys at our school. . . Better than me-"_

_"Don't say that."_

_"What?"_

_"That I deserve better than you."_

_"Why? I know it's tr-"_

_"I need you, Inuyasha. You're my best friend. You're the only one I can talk to about my feelings. You're one of the only people I can trust."_

_"There's probably somebody who's a lot better than-"_

_"I don't care. I don't want someone else. I want you." _If only she meant it as something more than just a friend. I guess that's all I'll ever be. Just a friend. A friend that's always there but never noticed. As long as she's happy, I thought. I don't care if she's just my friend. I'd rather be in her life as just a friend than not at all.

And, that concluded my Friday night. I spent the night comforting Kagome. It wasn't really comforting, it was more like convincing her not to go and kick Koga in hos private part the next time she sees him. When she fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder if when she said she wanted me, she meant it more than just a friendly _I want you_. . . Even though those words don't seem very friendly. The obvious answer was no, but I still couldn't help but wonder. She got so emotional when I said there was someone better than me and the way she said, _I want you_sounded so. . . Different from her usual tone of emotion. I must have still been shaken up by the rough night. That's the only explanation I could come up with.

I had spent the rest of the weekend with Kagome. On Friday night, I spent the night at her house. This time, though, I slept on the couch. But, at around mid-night, she went downstairs to talk to me and ended up falling asleep next to me on the couch. I took her back upstairs before her Mom woke up. I guess she was just as shaken up as I was. After all, she was the victim. She had every right to be shaken up.

Monday soon came, which meant it was time to go back to school. I had to admit, I was a little excited. I was sort of hoping Kagome would hit Koga in the. . . You know where. If not that, I at least wanted to see what she had done to his face. That would definitely make my day.

Going into class was easy. Kagome and I walked in and sat down as we always did. Ever since Friday, Kagome had stuck to my side like glue. I guess it was because Koga would try to come after her again while she was alone. I wouldn't let that happen, whether she was alone or not. She knows that. And I sure as hell know that too.

It was 8: 57 and there was still no sign of Koga. Had he skipped school? Ha! And I called myself a coward!

Just as the bell rang, Koga zoomed into the room. He sat all the way in the back and stared down at his desk as he sat down. He had black sunglasses on and a cap that shaded his face. He kept his head low the entire time. When the teacher caught him, though, he nearly had a fit.

"Koga, since you are not yet accustomed to the school rules, I'll have you know that sunglasses and hats are strictly prohibited. I'll let it slide this time but if I catch you with either of them on again during class, you'll have two weeks of detention with me. Now, remove the glasses and the hat." I watched excitedly as Koga hesitated. He removed his hat first and I saw a bit of a brownish, purplish mark forming near his right eye. When he took of his glasses, I nearly busted out into a fit of laughter. His entire eye was swollen and purple! I have no idea what Kagome did but I don't think she needs any protection from me. I looked away and to the side, trying to calm down. When I looked at Kagome, she was wearing a proud smile on her face. Nicely done, Kagome, I thought, smiling a bit myself.

I really had to try not to laugh every time I saw Koga. The fact that Kagome, the girl who I thought wouldn't even dare to hurt a fly, did that to a guy like Koga, who may I remind you is on the football team, is just way to hilarious. I didn't laugh, of course. I had some decency and kept my laughter to myself.

I have to say, I'm really proud of her. I'm glad she defended herself. If she were like half of the other girls in the school, then, I would have something to worry about. Thankfully, she'll never be like that. I know she won't change into a weak girl. Especially not after what just happened. She can be naive at times, sure, but I know she's smart. She knows how the world works. She won't be pushed around. And, I'm glad for that.

The day passed by and I took Kagome home as usual. Today was different, though. She looked like she had something on her mind. Something she wanted to get off her chest but didn't know how to. Boy, did I know that feeling.

When I pulled up in front of her house, she immediately turned to me and said, "Walk me to the porch?" I nodded and got out of my seat. As I walked around the car towards her side, I wondered what was going through her head. I opened the door and we walked silently towards the house. When we got to the porch, I expected her to go right in and say "Good-night", but, of course, Kagome was always full of surprises. Instead of her usual actions, she turned to me and smiled before saying something.

"You know, I only went out with Koga to make someone jealous." She said, her bright and happy smile very visible. I felt a slight pang in my chest but I gave her a confused smile.

"Really?"

"Yup. It was all for a guy. Silly, huh?"

"Extremely." I muttered and she let out a giggle.

"I'm in love." She simply said. I could have broken down and cried at that moment, but I just kept silent. "I've been in love with the same guy for about two years."

"That's a little long to wait for someone." I said, trying anything to make her think that the being with the guy was a bad idea.

"I know, but he was worth it. He's always so kind to me. He can always find a way to make me laugh." So what? I can do that, too! What's so special about him? "There's only one problem." Well, if there's a problem, then maybe you shouldn't love him so much. "He doesn't notice how much I love him." See? He's blind! I would never ignore you or your feelings! You know that Kagome.

"I don't think you should be with such a stupid boy." I muttered. She let out another giggle.

"He also gets jealous very easily."

"He could end up hurting you with all that jealousy." She giggled yet again.

"He won't. He just starts muttering stuff about the guy when he doesn't know he's him."

"See? He really is stupid. I don't think he's such a good idea, Kagome. He might do something stupid one day and hurt you." My brain racked with ideas of trying to convince her to not like this guy. I leaned against her porch banister and sighed. She came up next to me and gave me a small grin.

"I wouldn't talk so bad about yourself like that if I were you." She said in a giggle.

"I can't help it! How could you fall for such and idiot? What's he got that's so- Wait, what?" I think I have something stuck in my ear. . . Did she say not to talk about myself.

"What?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"What did you just say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me what you said before."

"He gets jealous easily?"

"No, after that."

"He starts muttering stuff?"

"A little more after that."

"I wouldn't talk about yourself so much if I were you?" There! Right there! What did she mean by that? Don't talk about myself so much. . . At that precise moment, my heart burst into happiness. Realization must have shown on my face because when I gave Kagome a grin, she smiled happily.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked me curiously. As if she didn't know! I just gave her the same grin.

"Get over here." I said before I took her arm and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her as lovingly as I possibly could. She loves me! _She_ loves _me_! She _loves_ me! I can't believe it! She's been in love with me for two years and I didn't notice a thing!

I lifted her off of her feet and I felt her smile into the kiss. How could I not have noticed. I've been so stupid. I thought she always thought of me as a friend. I've been an idiot for so long. And, yet, she still loves me!

I put her down and soon pulled away from her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled up at me.

"I love you, you idiot." She whispered and I let out a laugh.

"I know. I'm sorry I made you wait so long." She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"It was worth it. You were worth the wait." There was one thing left to say at that moment. One thing I had been waiting a long time to say.

"I love you, Kagome." I whispered, giving her a small grin. She grinned right back and leaned up to give me a peck on the lips.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." Those three words, eight letters, made me the happiest man in the entire world.

And, that's the end of my story. It's been a while since then and I still remain the happiest man alive, all because of Kagome. If you're wondering why I love her so much, well, it beats the hell out of me. But I know that every day I've spent with her has made me happier than I can or ever will be. She knows what I've kept inside for so long and now I'm finally with her. I'm just going to say the thing that I've been saying through out my story. The three words that I couldn't stop saying to her since I first said them. The three simple words that I was never able to say but I now say them without any fear.

I will now and forever love you, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**A/N: FIN! AND THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! I think it went well. Sorry if it's a little. . . Eh.**

**But is it really the end. . .? I think not! Is anyone up for an epilogue? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Finally, I wanna thank all my reviewers! You've all been so supportive. Without you guys, I would have never been so inspired to keep on writing. Thank you all so much for keeping up with the story.**

**I'll see you all very soon! Good-bye!**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! Since the reviews asked for it, here it is, the Epilogue to **_Always There But Never Noticed_**! Absolutely the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you, again, to all my reviewers for sticking with the story until the end. It fills my heart with joy when people like my work and over 100 reviews makes me absolutely overwhelmed. Thank you all so much! You have no idea how thankful I really am. **

**Here I go again, talking my life away. Enough talking and on with the story!**

**Oops, one more thing. I'd like to congratulate all the nominees at the MTV awards Sunday the 6th of June, 2010. Kristen Stewart is truly talented and I'm glad she won but I am also very happy for the other nominees, especially Emma Watson =) I always liked her acting. She's awesome =D . Sandra Bullock has been through a rough time this year but she always stays strong and remains on top. She's an excellent role model and I worship her, haha. There were many other nominees but I can't remember them at the moment. I'm glad theyall made it though, but I was very excited for the people I mentioned, I have to admit.**

**As for the guys, Robert Pattinson, he rocks, love his accent. He's one of the many people that help make Twilight as awesome on the big screen as it was in the book. I congratulate him. Taylor Lautner, haha, well everyone knows that he's very good looking, no need for a bunch of screaming girls to pop out and say how good looking he is are. He's also another great actor that gives the Twilight Saga that certain edge that makes a good movie. And, of course, Daniel Radcliffe, whom I was also happy that he had been nominated. Who could possibly forget Harry Potter, afterall? He makes the fun magical world of wizards and witches come to life with every movie he makes. Harry Potter wouldn't be Harry Potter without Daniel Radcliffe =)**

**Okay, now I'm done. That was completely meaningless but, I wanted to get it out so there. It's out. . . On with the story now. . .**

* * *

"Inuyasha," The familiar voice I recognized as my best friend, Miroku, called from behind me. "It's almost time. Come on, you have to get outside." He reminded me before closing the door quietly and letting me continue dressing myself. All I had to do was tie my bow tie. Only problem was is that I could never get it to look perfect. I huffed in frustration and let the black strip fall loose around the collar of my shirt. I looked at myself in the large mirror and laughed. I looked extremely nervous and yet I was smiling like an idiot. The small flashback had calmed my nerves a bit. I loved remembering my past with Kagome. It always gave me hope. I don't know why, but it always seemed to help me through my roughest times. Today isn't the worst day ever, but, I have to admit, I'm more nervous than one of those people hired to disarm bombs.

It's been many years since I graduated from high school. And everyone had seemed to move in a different direction. I graduated from college about 3 years ago and majored in literature. Strange, huh? I never took myself as the "Writer" type but it seems that when I write, I float off into my own world of imagination. Where there are no rights or wrongs and I can create whatever I want. I knew just the thing to start off my writing career, too. Everyone's moved on, and now it's my turn to do the same.

A soft knock came at the door. I turned around and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Miroku, just give me a second, I'll be right out." I said in more of a growl than a message.

"It's not Miroku." A soft voice came from behind the door. I recognized it immediately and let out another sigh, this time of relief.

"Come on in." My voice was much calmer than before and the frustration seemed to fade away even more when the figure of my mother came into the room. She gave me a smile that assured me that everything was going to be fine.

"The ceremony will be starting soon. You should start getting out there." She reminded me just as Miroku did, except her voice wasn't on edge like Miroku's had been.

"I know, I know." I grumbled, looking back at my reflection in the mirror. "I just can't seem to get this bow tie on right." I pulled at the sides of the black strip and sighed, my frustration starting to build again. My mother came up behind me and comfortably smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She turned to me and took the two ends of strip. She began two twist the bow tie a lot before, as if magically done, it looked exactly how it was supposed to look. She gave it a small tug and ran her hands along my tuxedo, wiping off any lint that was visible. I gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks, Mom. I don't know what I would have done without you." I thanked her, gratitude clearly visible in my voice. I looked back at the mirror and let out another puff of air, this one of the nervousness that was building up inside of me. This was it. All I had left to do was go outside and get ready for the ceremony. I looked back at my mom and gave her a grin, just as I used to do when I was a little boy. I saw a tear in her eye before she enveloped me in a hug.

"You remind me so much of how your father was." She whispered as she pulled away. "He would have been so proud at everything that you've done." I honestly didn't know how to respond to that. I never met my father. He died when I was very young. But something tells me that he was a really great guy if my mom were so happy by how much I look and act like him.

"I know. I would've like to meet him, too." I murmured. "I bet he was a great guy, Mom. If you loved him so much, than he must have been." My mother gave me a smile that I had never seen before but recognized very well. It was the same smile that was on my face every time I thought of Kagome. At least now I know where I get it from.

"He was, indeed. "She whispered, the smile still very much visible on her face. My mom must have loved my father very much. No. . . She still does. Even after death. I never thought that love like my mother's existed after death. My father is a lucky man. And, today, so am I.

"Come on, it's going to start any minute now." My mother's voice brought me back to my reality. The love-struck smile was gone and had been replaced with the one I recognized and had gotten to know very well while I was growing up. I gave her a nod and we both exited the dressing room.

My mom and I went our separate ways. She sat down in her seat in the front row while I made my way up the aisle to take my place next to the reverend. I looked around for Miroku. He was nagging me about being late and now he's nowhere to be found. Perfect. When I did find him, though, I excused him and sort of had to smile. He was over by Sango, who had married him a little over two years ago. Last year, they had their first child and I had never seen Miroku happier than the day he got married. They had a boy, and though he was only a year old, I could see that he was going to look exactly like Miroku. Except for his eyes. His eyes were definitely Sango's eyes. Maybe he would turn out to be a little more like his mother than his father. At least, I hope so.

I watched Miroku give a kiss to his wife and ruffle his son's hair softly before jogging over to my side.

"Sorry about that," Miroku said as he approached my side. "Sango wanted to say something to me. You know how she is." I gave him a friendly smile.

"You seem happy." I said, remembering the moment that had just occurred.

"Of course I am." Miroku assured, looking over at Sango and his little baby. "The two of them together complete me. I don't know what I'd do without them." I looked over to my good friend and saw the love that reflected in his eyes as he watched his family. Maybe someday I'll know what it feels like to have a family and to feel the love that Miroku now feels.

The large room soon began to calm down and everyone took their assigned seats. I looked over to my mom in her front row seat. She grinned over at me and gave me a wink. I chuckled to myself. I think my mom is more childish then I am. The doors suddenly opened slowly. Everyone began to stand as the familiar song, the _Wedding March_, began to be played by the talented musicians and sung by the Choir, whom together sounded like angels descending down from above. My breath became uneven as I watched the door anxiously.

"You'll do fine, my boy." I heard the old reverend whisper over to me. I gave him a nervous smile but he wasn't smiling back at me. He was looking at something behind me. I turned to look, and instantaneously, all my doubts had disappeared. My legs turned a little weaker and mt breaths continued to be uneven but I couldn't help but grin. There, walking slowly towards the front of the aisle, was my bride to be. She wore a long, white wedding dress that made her seem like she stepped right out of heaven. Next to her was her good old grandfather in a baige tuxedo. He was walking a bit hunched over, since age had done a great impact on his body. And, yet, he seemed more cheerful than ever.

As they reached the end of the aisle, she leaned over to kiss her grandfather on the cheek. Her grandfather then sat down in his assigned seat next to her mother and brother.

"I could've been the reverend." I heard the old man whisper and I chuckled as Kagome's mother nugded him to be quiet. Then, Kagome came up beside me and I smiled down at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. No, more than gorgeous. No words could descrobe how beautiful she looked right now, in front of me, in her lengthy, angel-like dress.

"You look beautiful." I whispered over to her. It was all I could say. I was at a loss of words by her extraordinary beauty. Through her veil, I saw her blush a shade of crimson.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She whispered. I would've kissed her right there if it weren't for the fact that I had to wait after we were pronounced man and wife. . . Man and wife. . . Kagome was going to be my wife. . . Kagome, my wife. . . I could get used to the sound of that.

With that last thought, I turned to the reverend so he could begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today. . ." The reverend had begun but my mind had drifted off to where I had left it at. After this, Kagome would be mine, now and forever. It was still pretty unbelieveable to me. The fact that I actually have the girl of my dreams by my side for the rest of my life is. . . Unbelieveable. I just never thought that it would happen. I've always been just 'Inuyasha' to her, or so I thought a few years ago. But, now. . . She's finally going to be mine. Mine for the rest of my life.

A smile spread across my face as I continued listening to the reverend's words. Until, of course, something else crossed my mind. The wedding vows.

Those were coming up any minute now and I was feeling my stomach drop to my feet. My pulse was increasing by each minute passing. What if I drop the ring or stutter during the vow? How embarrasing would that be?

_Relax_. My mind said in a strange and unrecognizeable voice._ Today's your day. Just look at the woman next to you_. I did what my head told me to do and turned. My smile came back when I watched my lovely and amazing future wife remain as calm as I should be. _She's not nervous and you shouldn't be either. You're both here for one reason and one reason only: You both lovee each other deeply. Now, stop fussing and get married_. The weird pep talk in my head worked, for some strange reason.

"Now, we shall proceed with the wedding vows." The reverend instructed Kagome and I to face each other before he began reciting the wedding vow that we had wanted for the wedding. I loved this vow. It described a lot of our relationship and I don't think I'll ever forget the words.

Miroku handed the reverend the rings and the reverend held them for us to put on each other after we had said our vows. I grabbed one of the rings first and took a deep breath.

"I, Inuyasha, choose you Kagome, as my best friend and my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams." I stopped for a second and slipped the ring on to her finger with a smile before continuing.

"You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise Kami for you, Kagome: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

When I finished, I looked to Kagome, only to feel a little guilty. She was crying. Crying tears of happiness, I'm sure, but she was still crying. She looked back at me and gave me a smile that reassured me of all the troubling thoughts I just had.

Now it was her turn. She grabbed the other ring and recited the same vow. My heart swelled with happiness hearing those words directed to me. What was a little silly was when she put the ring on my finger. My hands are a lot larger, being a man and all, and the it just looked plain silly watching a woman slip a ring on to a man's finger. It's like the woman proposed instead of the man proposing. Not that I'm saying that's wrong. . .

Kagome and I both turned to the reverend. He closed his book and gave a small smile to the two of us before looking to the entire church.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may finally kiss your bride." I turned back to Kagome and gave her a grin. Slowly, I lifted her veil back. Her tears were all gone and now she waited, with a blush on her face, for the kiss that would unite us forever. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips before the entire church erupted in cheers and applause.

My mom and Mrs. Higurashi were probably the two people clapping the loudest, for their two children had just gotten married. Kagome's younger brother, Sota, was cheering too, for now he had a big brother. Even Kagome's old grandfather was cheering in his worn out voice because his only grand-daughter had just gotten married.

But, I couldn't hear any of them. All I could focus on was the girl in my arms who was smiling against my lips as I kissed her and crying ever so softly.

And this is where this book closes. But, we all know from experience that where one book closes, another opens. Where one adventure ends, another begins. Life is a never ending journey, and I'm ready to spend living every day to its fullest with the love of my life by my side, now. . . And forever.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! The epilouge! I'm sorry it took so long but some things happened recently. I just suffered the loss of a family member, whom I will always love and never forget. I took some time from writing to try and relax after the day they died. **

**But, it's all better now! They wouldn't have wanted me to be so sad, anyways. Again, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing to this story. I enjoyed writing it, as I mentioned so many times before, not only because it was fun but because it actually explains how some people feel in a one-sided love story. They are, as some might say, Always There But Never Noticed.**

**I hope to hear from you all soon in my next installment, **_More Than Friends?_ **The classic tale of two friends finding out that what they've always wanted has always been right in front of them. They've just been too blind to see it.**

**Thank you all so much! Enjoy your Summer Vacation_(I know I will)_! For all you readers out there, Keep on reading! And as for all you authors, Keep on writing!**


End file.
